Le trio redoutable
by Tia.Shi no Tenshi
Summary: Harry, Ron et Drago sont connus comme étant le trio redoutable. Arriverontils, avec un peu d'aide, à détruire le mal?SLASH
1. Intro

Yo la gang! Ceci, c'est ma première fanfic, et si vous la voyez, c'est grâce à ma chère amie Karok (merci Karo!) qui m'a convaincue de mettre mon histoire sur le site(en passant, aller voir sa fic, elle est super!)... Alors bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Les perso appartienne à J.K. Rowling, sauf pour certains personnages que vous verrez plus tard dans l'histoire...

--------------------------------

_Le trio redoutable_

Chapitre I: Intro

Ron était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon et il regardait la pluie tomber. Il était deux heures vingt-sept du matin. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue alors qu'il pensa que normalement son meilleur ami aurait eu 21 ans le jour-même. Beaucoup de chose c'était passé depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. D'abord, Malefoy était devenu ami avec Harry, Ron et Hermione après que ces derniers aient tué Lucius Malefoy qui contrôlait son fils depuis son plus jeune âge. Ainsi, Harry, Ron et Drago étaient devenus les meilleurs aurors de tout le pays. À la fin de leurs études, ils partirent habiter dans une grande maison tous les trois, ainsi que Hermione qui s'était mariée avec Ron. Pendant près de quatre ans, les trois amis furent le trio le plus redouté par les Mangemorts. Ron se rappelait tristement tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient eus tous les quatre, avant la disparition d'Harry il y a quelques mois.

-Tu repense encore à Harry? Fit Drago en arrivant derrière lui.

-Oui... Dit doucement Ron en se retournant vers son ami. Dis-moi, que fais-tu debout à cette heure?

-Je t'ai entendu descendre alors je suis venu voir ce qui n'allait pas. Expliqua le jeune homme. Toi, pourquoi descends-tu à cette heure? La dernière fois que tu as fait ça c'était après la disparition d'Harry...

-Aujourd'hui il aurait eu 21 ans...

-Je vois... Ron, il n'est peut-être pas encore mort, il est porté disparu. Rien ne prouve qu'il est mort.

-Et rien ne prouve qu'il n'est pas mort! Si on ne l'avait pas laissé seul, il ne se serait pas fais enlever et il ne serait pas mort.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il n'est pas mort! Et se n'est pas de notre faute!Quand vas-tu le comprendre?

-Je l'ai compris, mais je m'ennuis de lui. C'est tout.

-Ron, Drago? Dit doucement Hermione en arrivant près d'eux. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous avez une grosse journée de prévue...

-Oui, on y va. Dit Drago.

Ron embrassa Hermione et alla sans plus tarder à leur chambre. Hermione semblait inquiète pour son amour. Elle et Drago le regardèrent partir sans un mot.

-Drago... Fait-elle en le regardant.

-Hum?

-Crois-tu que Harry est encore vivant?

-J'en suis sûr. Et je crois que nous allons bientôt le retrouver car demain nous devons aller où sont emprisonnées les personnes que Voldemort aurait capturées, Harry, d'autre aurors, d'ancien Mangemorts venus de notre côté, tu vois le genre...

-Oui... Ce serait si plaisant si vous pouviez retrouver Harry! Ron serait tellement content! Depuis plus de trois mois il a cette attitude désespérée...

-En effet... Je vais me coucher... Bonne nuit Hermione! Finit-il en lui souriant.

-Bonne nuit...

Drago partit se coucher dans sa chambre pendant que Hermione allait dans la sienne se coller contre son beau rouquin. Ron et elle dormaient profondément alors que Drago cherchait sans grand succès le sommeil.

« Nous allons te retrouver Harry, nous _devons_ te retrouver... Pensait-il tristement. Sans toi, nous ne sommes plus le trio redoutable... Nous avons besoin de toi... Ron en particulier... Garde courage mon ami, nous viendrons te sauver! »

Sur cette dernière pensée, il s'endormit en redoutant le jour suivant, redoutant ne pas retrouver leur ami, ou pire, le retrouver mort...

--------------------------------------

C'est tout pour l'instant, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Au fait, envoyez des reviews, car je veux avoir vos commentaires, négatifs ou pas, à propos de mon histoire...

À la prochaine...

Tia Dragons Mistress 


	2. La prison d'Ikarza

Yo! Je sais, ça a été très, très long et je suis vraiment désolée, mais disons que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire…Bon, étant donné que l'école recommence, sa va prendre un petit peu de temps entre chaques chapitres (ça ne seras plus aussi long que ça l'a été pour ce chapitre, promit!) Je vais de mettre(ou plutôt essayer)au moins un chapitre par semaine… Pour l'instant, voici le chapitre II… J'espère que vous allez l'aimer…

Disclaimer : Les perso appartienne à J.K. Rowling, sauf pour certains personnages que vous verrez plus tard dans l'histoire…

_Le trio redoutable_

Chapitre II: La prison d'Ikarza

_-Ron, Drago, allez voir là-bas s'il y a des Mangemorts de cachés derrière cette bâtisse, moi je vais rester ici pour surveiller l'entrée du cimetière… Murmura Harry en regardant ses deux amis._

_-Harry, ce n'est pas prudent! Chuchota Ron. On devrait rester ensemble._

_-Ça va aller! Fit Harry. On a déjà fait ça avant!_

_-Oui, mais ce n'était pas dans un cimetière, là, où les Mangemorts sont dans leur habitat… Dit Drago._

_-Allez-y, je ferai attention. Promit Harry._

_Drago et Ron partirent vers la bâtisse en question en passant entre les rangées de pierres tombales qui semblaient menaçantes dans la lueur de la lune. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment sans rien trouver d'anormal. À ce moment, ils entendirent un cri déchirer la nuit et reconnurent immédiatement la voix de leur ami. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière où Harry était supposé être. Ils virent un Mangemort transporter Harry, inconscient, sur son balai. Avant que les deux aurors puissent partirent à la poursuite de leur ami ils furent attaqués par d'autres Mangemorts qu'ils capturèrent et emmenèrent à Skonorsia, la nouvelle prison pour sorciers (après la réapparition de Voldemort, il fallu trouver une nouvelle prison étant donné que le seigneur des ténèbres avait détruit Azkaban pour récupérer ses Mangemorts…) Ils se promirent cependant qu'ils retrouveraient Harry, peu importe ce qu'ils devraient faire, peu importe le temps que ça leur prendraient, pour tenir le pacte qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois, le pacte de rester ensemble quoiqu'il arrive et que si jamais il devait arriver un malheur, de tout faire pour retrouver la personne concernée… _

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda l'heure, il était un peu moins de cinq heures du matin.

« Encore ce rêve… Pensa-t-il lugubrement. Nous devons absolument retrouver Harry… Je ne supporte plus ce rêve, et Ron semble avoir beaucoup de difficulté à vivre sans lui. J'espère que nous le retrouverons aujourd'hui… Ça fait trois mois que nous le cherchons… Oh seigneur! Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas mort! »

Cette dernière pensée le fit frissonner. Si Harry devait être mort, la vie deviendrait un enfer pour lui et Ron qui espéraient retrouver leur ami depuis sa disparition. Après avoir essayé en vain de se rendormir, Drago décida d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer, pour ensuite aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et les deux amoureux qui dormaient encore.

Vers sept heures, Hermione se leva et réveilla doucement Ron, pour ensuite aller réveiller Drago, qui à sa grande surprise n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ron et elle allèrent voir en bas et le retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger.

-À quelle heure tu t'es levé pour faire tout ça? Demanda Ron surpris en regardant la table remplie de toutes sortes de bonnes choses.

-Il y a environs une heure et demi… Répondit-il en riant des airs étonnés des deux tourtereaux.

-Et pour quelle raison t'es-tu levé si de bonne heure? Continua Hermione.

-Disons juste que, heu, j'ai fait un très mauvais rêve qui m'a empêcher de me rendormir…Hé! Ron! Prêt pour la chasse aux Mangemorts? Fit Drago joyeusement pour changer de sujet.

-Quel genre de mauvais rêve? Questionna le rouquin ignorant la question de son copain.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, alors pourquoi devrais-je répondre à la tienne? Répliqua le jeune homme en lançant un regard malicieux vers Ron.

Ce dernier préféra manger plutôt que de lui répondre. Drago fit mine d'être offusqué par l'attitude de son compagnon et se leva tranquillement pour aller vers la cuisine, mais il s'arrêta pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ron le repoussa immédiatement pour ensuite aller essayer de le rattraper pour lui faire regretter son geste alors que Hermione éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Hermione? Fit Drago en s'arrêtant quelques secondes, ce qui permit à Ron de le rattraper à son grand malheur. AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG! RON! NON! JE T'EN PRIS, JE T'EN SUPLIS! ARÊTEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Vas-tu encore essayer de faire ce que tu as fait?

-NON! Je le promets!

-Merci.

Il lâcha Drago qui s'empressa de s'éloigné.

-Vous êtes amusants à regarder…Dit Hermione en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois.

-Pourtant on n'est pas des clowns, mais des aurors… Fit innocemment Drago en faisant pouffer de rire ses deux amis. Ron, ça te dirais de te dépêcher un peu? On doit aller à la chasse aux vilains Mangemorts!

-Nan…On doit aller sauver les pauvres innocents enfermés, prisonniers d'Ikarza…

-C'est la même chose.

-Arrêter de vous chamailler tous les deux et partez vous avez du travail à faire… Les interrompit Hermione.

-D'accord, d'accord… Bye Hermione! Fit Drago en sortant en coup de vent de la salle à manger pour aller chercher sa baguette magique qu'il avait apparemment oubliée dans la cuisine.

-Bye ma belle… Dit Ron en embrassant sa bien-aimée avant de suivre son ami.

Ils transplanèrent alors près d'un cimetière pour ensuite faire une heure de route et se retrouver devant une bâtisse lugubre qui leur donna la chair de poule.

-Ron, voici Ikarza, la prison de Voldemort… Murmura le blondinet en frissonnant.

-C'est… effrayant.

-Mettons nos capes d'invisibilité… Si les gardiens sont des Mangemorts, ils ne remarqueront rien…

-Drago?

-Quoi?

-Où sont les portes? Nous avons fait le tour et je n'ai rien vu qui puisse ressembler à un moyen d'entrer.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire… Chuchote Drago en appuyant sur une brique avec sa baguette magique.

Une porte taillée dans la pierre s'ouvrit lentement. Les deux jeunes hommes maintenant invisibles entrèrent dans le bâtiment faiblement éclairé par des torches à tous les deux ou trois mètres. Ils rencontrèrent quelques Mangemorts qui ne les virent pas grâce à leurs précieuses capes. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, ils virent une porte qu'ils franchirent pour arriver dans une pièce plongée dans la noirceur. La porte se referma alors sur eux leur enlevant toute source de lumière.

-Drago Malefoy, Ronald Weasley… Fait doucement un voix derrière eux. Comme on se retrouve…

Voilà…C'est tout pour le chapitre 2… Qui est ce mystérieux inconnu? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre…En attendant, je vous conseil d'aller lire _Vous avez dit Quidditch?_ de Karok, c'est très bon… Ha, et aussi : reviews pleaze!

**_Karok, Dinoushette, Cicin : _**Merci pour les reviews!-


	3. Qui est l’inconnu?

_Salut! Voici le chapitre 3 amélioré de ma fic(c'es la faute de Karou, apparemment mon chapitre n'étais pas assez long...) Il y a plus de détails donc..._

_Disclaimer : Les perso appartienne à J.K. Rowling, sauf pour mon inconnu que vous allez découvrir dans quelques lignes..._

_Le trio redoutable_

Chapitre III: Qui est l'inconnu? 

Ron et Drago étaient effrayés. Qui était cette personne qui se tenait derrière eux? Est-ce qu'elle leur voulait du mal? Est-ce que c'étais un Mangemort? Les questions défilaient dans leur tête et ils étaient pris de panique...

-Lu...Lumos! S'écria Ron en se retournant.

- Expeliarmus! Dit Drago en imitant son coéquipier.

Ron attrapa la baguette magique du jeune homme qui était à présent visible. Il avait les cheveux blonds tirant un peu vers le brun, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu extrêmement clair semblaient avoir la capacité de percer leur âmes, il était musclé et devait avoir à peu près leur âge. Il était habillé de noir et les regardait malicieusement. Quand Drago le vit, sa baguette lui échappa et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

«Non, c'est impossible! Pensa Drago en regardant le jeune homme qui ce tenait devant lui. Il ne dois... ne peu pas... ne doit-il pas être... mort? Mon père m'a apparement encore mentit...»

-Will...William! Fit-il.

William souria, alors que Drago vacilla et tomba à genou. Il semblait ne plus être conscient de ce qui se passait, d'où il était ou encore pourquoi il y était. Le monde c'était effondré autour de lui dès qu'il l'avait vu et maintenant qu'il était absolument sur que c'étais lui, plus rien n'existait...

-Drago! S'exclama Ron tout en lançant un regard noir au dénommé William. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, oui, je crois... Fit ce dernier en secouant la tête.

-Qui est-il? Demanda son ami en regardant le nouveau aider Drago à se relever.

-William est mon frère aîné... Répondit doucement le jeune homme. Il a trois ans de plus que moi. Je l'ai toujours adoré jusqu'à ce que mon père commence à me contrôler... Il est parti de la maison quand j'avais cinq ans et depuis son départ, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il c'était fait assassiner quand j'avais environs neuf ou dix ans.

-Et tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me suis ennuyé de toi, mon petit frère adoré. Murmura le garçon en serrant son jeune frère dans ses bras. Je te jure que si j'avais pu, je t'aurais arraché des griffes de notre horrible père, mais je ne pouvais pas, il s'est arrangé pour que je ne puisse jamais approcher la maison, ou en vérité, tout simplement t'approcher toi... À pars ça, est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide dans votre mission contre le mal?

-Tu peux nous aider? Fit Ron avec incrédulité. Et dis-moi, comment comptes-tu nous aider?

-J'ai moi aussi une cape d'invisibilité, je suis aussi un auror, sauf que je suis plus expérimenté que vous l'êtes... Répondit-il simplement. De plus, je crois savoir où se trouve votre ami Harry...

-Comment tu sais qu'on le cherche? Demanda Ron soupçonneux.

-N'importe quel auror, Mangemort ou sorcier sais de qui est composé le trio redoutable... Répliqua William. Et tout le monde sait aussi que votre copain a disparu pendant l'une de vos missions...

Ron hésita puis regarda dans la direction de son ami. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. La première chose qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était relevé était de sauter au cou de son frère aîné. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, du bonheur de retrouver son frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Le rouquin ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et il ne voulait pas briser la joie de Drago, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en William.

-Très bien, viens avec nous, William. Dit-il en croisant le regard emplit de reconnaissance de son ami blond. Bon, je ne veux pas vous déranger, vos petites retrouvailles sont très touchantes, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait aller retrouver Harry, je hais cet endroit, il me fiche la chaire de poule...

Les deux frère approuvent et après avoir mis leurs capes magiques, ils partirent tous les trois de la pièce pour continuer les recherches. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage le plus haut en délivrant au passage les prisonniers qui transplanaient dès qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir. Ces détenus ne pouvaient pas transplaner dans les cellules à cause d'un sort jeter par Voldemort mais apparemment, ce dernier avait négligé l'importance de mettre ce sort dans les couloirs, probablement car il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait y avoir des aurors qui réussiraient à entrer dans sa prison qui était apparemment très bien gardée. Une fois arrivés au dernier étage (après près de trois heures de montage d'escaliers et de délivrance de prisonniers) ils trouvèrent la cellule d'Harry. Cependant, celle-ci était gardée par quatre Mangemorts. Après s'être rapidement débarrassés d'eux (ce qui ne fut pas très difficile vu l'avantage que leur procuraient leurs capes d'invisibilité) les trois comparses ouvrirent doucement la porte de peur de ce qu'ils pourraient retrouver à l'intérieur... La salle était plongée dans la noirceur ce qui les empêchèrent de distinguer quoi que se soit. Mais, avant qu'ils puissent entrer, l'un des disciples de Voldemort les attaqua de derrière en leur enlevant leurs capes.

-Stupéfix! Dit le Mangemort.

Le sort atteignit à la fois Drago, puis il fut lancer une deuxième fois, atteignant Ron de plein fouet.

-Stupéfix! Firent en même temps le servant du seigneur ténébreux et William.

Le sort finit par atteindre le Mangemort qui tomba par terre.

-Enervatum. Chuchota William à deux reprises en réveillant le rouquin et le blondinet.

-Merci Will. Firent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes.

-Baissez le ton, sinon ça va attirer les autres gardiens. Les sermonna-t-il. je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite, et surtout, je ne veux pas me faire tuer par eux...

-Nous non plus... Désolé... Est-ce qu'on entre ou on attend qui neige? Demanda Ron en souriant aux deux autres.

-Le moment de vérité est enfin arrivé... Chuchota Drago.

«Faites qu'Harry ne soit pas mort! Ajouta-t-il en pensée»

-Lumos. Murmura William tout en dirigeant sa baguette magique vers l'intérieur de la cellule.

Sa baguette illumina la pièce et ils virent...

_

* * *

_

_Est-ce que vous vous doutiez que mon inconnu serait le grand frérot de Drago? Et est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plut? J'espère bien... Reviews please!_

_Et aussi, un gros merci à **Cicin**, **Dinoushette** et **Karo** pour vos reviews!_

Tia Dragons Mistress –xxx- 

_P.S. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand est-ce que je vais mettre la suite, ça va dépendre des reviews que je vais recevoir, et si je n'en reçois pas(je n'ai pas envie d'écrire cette histoire pour rien...), je ne vais tout simplement pas remettre de suite... So, please, reviews, bon ou mauvais commentaires..._


	4. La cellule d'Harry

_Salut!!!! Voici le chapitre 4… d'accord, je le consent, ça a été long, mais c'est parce que j'ai amélioré le chapitre 3(il est beaucoup plus complet a pratiquement le triple de longueur…donc ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lus la nouvelle version plus détaillée, allez la lire…) Otherwise, merci Karou pour ta review du chap. 3 et celle que tu m'as envoyer par e-mail pour la version amélioré… Hn, je parle trop… PLACE AU CHAPITRE 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer : Les perso appartienne à J.K. Rowling, sauf pour William._

* * *

_Le trio redoutable_

Chapitre IV: La cellule d'Harry.

Sa baguette illumina la pièce et ils découvrirent avec désarroi que la pièce était vide. William soupira secouant la tête, Drago s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre et Ron fit les cents pas tout autour de la pièce pour essayer de trouver des indices qui pourraient les mener jusqu'à leur ami.

-Où peut-il être? S'exclama furieusement le rouquin. On est monté jusqu'ici, on a risqué nos vies pour rien!

-Pour ce qui est de nos vies, si tu ne voulais pas risquer la tienne, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas devenir un auror, tu devais le savoir quand tu as pris la décision d'en devenir un que c'était dangereux, non? Et on s'est rendu ici pour rien? On a permis à beaucoup de personne de retrouver leur liberté, de pouvoir enfin aller, après des jours, des mois et peut-être même des années, retrouver leurs familles ce n'est rien pour toi ça? Lui demanda William.

Pour toute réponse, Ron grogna un faible ''J'ai rien dit…'' et le jeune blond roula les yeux. Drago, lui, riait doucement de son ami et de son frère qui n'avaient apparemment, rien en commun. Il se releva et alla les rejoindre.

-Je suis sur qu'il est ici. Leur dit-il toujours en souriant faiblement. Il ne peut pas être à ailleurs, peut-être qu'on a oublié une porte, ou bien qu'il y a un passage secret à quelque part ici, sur l'étage ou encore dans les étages plus bas, on a juste à chercher un peu et on va probablement trouver…

-Dis-moi, mon cher petit Drago, as-tu la moindre idée du temps que ça va nous prendre pour chercher, surtout si c'est dans toute la prison? Voldemort va avoir le temps de venir nous chercher et ensuite de nous tuer d'une mort lente, terrible et douloureuse… Lui répond tranquillement son grand frère.

-Will, épargne-moi tes visions d'horreurs de décapitement s'il te plait…

-Il a raison, on n'y arrivera jamais… Se décourage Ron en frappant dans le mur.

Mais, contre toutes attentes, la brique sur laquelle il avait frappé entra dans le mur pour laisser place quelques secondes plus tard à un escalier sombre fait de marches basses de pierres descendant vers un endroit encore inconnu d'eux. Les deux frères et le rouquin échangèrent des regards remplis de surprise.

-Ron? Fit Drago

-Hum?

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur parfois? Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es bizarre ou chanceux que tu arrive très souvent à trouver du premier coup ce qui nous prendrais du temps à chercher…

-Je partage ton opinion à cent pour cent… Avoue que je vais toujours arriver à t'impressionner…

-Oui…

-Est-ce qu'on descend ou on attend de se faire retrouver par les autres Mangemorts et Voldemort? Dit avec impatience William en regardant avec inquiétude la porte de la cellule.

-On y va! Lumos. Dirent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes.

Ron passa en premier suivit de près par Drago, pour fermer la marche avec William qui prit soin de refermer le passage après y être entrer. Ils avançaient lentement bien cachés sous leurs capes d'invisibilité au cas ou ils rencontreraient des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Juste une petite question comme ça, est-ce que vous croyez que ce tunnel a une fin? Demanda Ron en frissonnant.

-J'imagine. Répond Drago avec un haussement d'épaules. Et s'il n'a pas de fin, et bien nous sommes voués à passer le reste de notre vie à descendre ces marches dans l'espoir de retrouver Harry.

-Et c'est toi tout à l'heure qui disait que j'avais des visions d'horreur et tout ça. Lança William. De nous deux, franchement, c'est toi le plus morbide…

-Will? Fit alors Ron.

-Quoi?

-Tu as trois ans de plus que nous, et pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Je peux savoir pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas été longtemps à l'école à Poudlard, disons, même pas la moitier de mes études au complet. Répondit-il sombrement. J'y ai fait mes trois premières années, mais je me suis arrangé avec le directeur Dumbledor pour qu'il me transfère d'école l'année ou vous êtes entrés. Si je serais resté, mon père aurait probablement demandé à Drago de me surveiller pour pouvoir ensuite se venger de moi… Et il aurait d'ailleurs sûrement sauté une coche quand il aurait su que j'étais dans la maison des Griffondor… Ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

-Je vois… ARGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quand est-ce que ces maudites marches vont enfin finir?

Les deux blondinets éclatèrent de rire à entendre Ron jurer contre les marches avec un air désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? S'indigna-t-il.

-Toi. Répond Drago entre deux éclats de rire. Tu devrais te voir, tu insulte et sacre contre des marches de pierres. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas normal…

Puis ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Ils continuèrent encore de descendre dans un silence complet parfois interrompu quelques jurons poussés par Ron qui était complètement tanné. Il était patient, oui, mais sa patience avait une limite, et justement, la limite avait été atteinte depuis un bout de temps quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte de bois barrée d'un gros cadenas ayant pour serrure une simple tête de mort vert fluorescent, le signe de Voldemort, le signe qui lui servait à ramener vers lui ses précieux serviteurs.

-Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour ouvrir ça? Fit Ron.

-J'imagine qu'il faut utiliser une formule magique sur l'affreux crâne. Chuchota William. Et puisque c'est le symbole de Voldemort, la formule est probablement la même que pour faire apparaître cet emblème dans le ciel… Avez-vous une idée de la formule qu'il faut faire?

-Moi je le sais. Répondit Drago en approchant la serrure macabre. Mon père me l'a montrée il y a bien des années de cela…Voyons voir… Il me semble que c'est… _morsmord!_

Un petit éclair noir sortit de sa baguette pour aller se réfugier dans le creux du cadenas qui s'ouvrit sans bruit. Drago l'enleva et ouvrit doucement la porte avec peur de voir ce qu'il avait dans la cellule. Dès que la porte fut grand ouverte, une mauvaise odeur leur vint au nez et la première chose qu'ils virent fut une forme noire, droit devant eux dans un des coins de la pièce, baignant dans une marre de sang…

* * *

_C'est tout pour le chapitre 4. Est-ce que je suis assez méchante pour avoir tué Harry? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et reviews please, je veux vos commentaires…_

_Tia Dragons Mistress_

_-xxx-_

_Ha, et aussi, je voudrait juste dire que je n'ai RÉELEMENT pas envie de continuer d'écrire cette fic pour rien. Et si je ne reçois pas de reviews, ça me dit que vous n'êtes pas intéressés à avoir la suite, et donc, je ne la mettrai pas. Alors, please, laisser un commentaire…_


	5. Mort ou vivant?

_Yo la gang! Suite aux nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu, (j'ai fais le saut en voyant mes courriels, j'était très, très heureuse…)je continue ma fic! Vous aller voir si j'ai été assez méchante pour tuer Harry…Bonne lecture!_

_Disclaimer : Les perso appartienne à J.K. Rowling, sauf pour William._

* * *

_**Le trio redoutable**_

Chapitre V: Mort ou vivant?

Drago fut le premier à le voir. Il étouffa un cri d'horreur, ce qui piqua la curiosité de son frère et de Ron qui le poussèrent pour voir l'objet de son attention. Ron se figea et William poussa les deux jeunes hommes à s'approcher du corps sans vie pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas encore une fausse cellule.

-Allez, avancez, peut-être que c'est juste un mannequin. Les pressa William.

-Avec cette odeur, ça m'étonnerait…Marmonne le rouquin.

-On pourrait pas partir? Demanda Drago avec insistance. Tout cela m'écœure au plus haut point…Et d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas Harry, veux-tu bien me dire qui ça pourrait être? Voldemort tant qu'à ça…

-Qui sait… Murmura William.

Les deux jeunes aurors lui lancèrent un regard désespéré.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, je me la ferme.

-Pitié, faîtes que ce ne soit pas lui… Chuchotèrent les deux amis.

Mais avant qu'ils arrivent au corps, un bruit venant de l'autre coin de la pièce les firent se retourner.

-On s'est ennuyer de moi? Fit une voix arrivant de la pénombre.

-Qui es-tu? Lança Ron.

-Tu ne reconnais plus ma voix? Tu me déçois… Dit Harry en sortant du noir tout souriant.

-HARRY!!!!!!!! S'exclamèrent Drago et Ron en courant vers lui pour lui sauter au cou.

-Que c'est mignon vos petites retrouvailles. Fit William en riant. Mais ça ne vous dirait pas de continuer ça ailleurs? Il ne faudrait pas se faire attraper sinon, ça n'aurait pas donné grand chose de te sauver. Et juste pour savoir, veux-tu bien me dire c'est quoi ce cadavre Harry?

-Le Mangemort qui gardait ma cellule. Répond simplement celui-ci. Depuis que je suis ici qu'il me nargue et m'énerve, il y a quelques jours, j'ai décidé de rester coucher et l'ignorer. Il a cru que j'étais mort est entré, a malheureusement pour moi, rebarré la porte derrière lui, et je l'ai assassiné… Mais toi qui tu es?

-Je m'appelle William Malefoy, le grand frère de Dragounet. Une longue histoire que nous allons raconter plus tard… Dit-il.

-Dragounet?!? S'exclamèrent les trois aurors.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire alors que Drago frappa son frère du plus fort qu'il le pouvait en l'avertissant de ne plus jamais l'appeler comme ça. Ils allèrent dans l'escalier pour transplaner jusque chez eux. Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent dans le salon en évitant soigneusement Hermione afin de lui réserver la surprise du retour de leur cher ami, ainsi que la découverte du frère de Drago.

-'Mione, vient ici, on est revenu! Lui cria Ron du bord de la porte.

-J'arrive. Répondit-elle. Est-ce que vous l'avez retrouver?

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon et qu'elle vit Harry, elle poussa un cri de joie et alla lui sauter au cou tout comme Ron et Drago l'avait fait en le retrouvant avant elle.

-Oh, Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu nous a manqué! S'exclama-t-elle. Salut William! Ajoute la jeune fille en voyant le blond assis sur le divan.

-Comment ça tu connais mon frère?! Lança Drago avec surprise.

-À cause de Victor Krum. Répondit William. Moi et deux autres de mes amis étions avec lui quand elle est venue lui parler lorsqu'on est venu ici, il y a peut-être un an ou deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, comment ça va toi et tes amis? Fit-elle.

-Moi, Olivier et Yuri vivons ici maintenant et ils vont très bien. Nous sommes des aurors comme ces trois-là… Et pour ce qui est de Victor, il est en Bulgarie et on a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis des mois, je crois qu'il n'est pas content qu'on aient décider de rester ici au lieu de rester là-bas avec lui…

-Dit William, tu peux m'expliquer l'histoire que tu n'a pas voulu me raconter tout à l'heure de peur qu'on se fasse attraper? Demanda Harry.

Aidé de Drago, il lui raconta tout. À la fin de son histoire, Hedwige entra par la fenêtre se poser sur l'épaule de Harry heureuse de retrouver enfin son maître. Un papier était accroché à sa patte, mais seul William le vit. Il alla décrocher le petit mot et le lut.

-Ça vient de Dumbledore. Il veut que vous alliez à la maison des Black pour une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je connaissais déjà votre petite organisation. Ajoute-t-il en voyant l'expression sur le visage des quatre autres. Je peux vous demander une faveur? Demandez à Dumbledore si Yuri, Olivier et moi pouvons nous joindre à vous…

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent un instant avant d'accepter. William les remercia et reparti chez lui en donnant son adresse à son frère tandis que les autres allèrent voir leur ancien directeur. Drago lui posa la question que son frère lui avait fait promettre de lui demander. Le vieil homme réfléchit un peu et finit par répondre qu'il répondrait à la question en même temps de leur annoncer ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Autour de la table se trouvaient les parents de Ron, Ginny et Albus. Un peu plus tard arrivèrent McGonagall, Maugrey et Tonks.

-Les autres ne viendront pas, alors, commençons tout de suite. Annonça Dumbledore. Je vais vous parler de 2 choses; l'un des membres de notre Ordre a des ennuis et nous avons une proposition pour avoir 3 membres de plus avec nous. Premièrement, la question que Drago m'a posé tout à l'heure. Il m'a proposé de recruter trois nouveaux membres; William Malefoy qui est, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le lien, son frère, de même que Yuri Brosman et Olivier Mitris, les deux meilleurs amis de William. Pour répondre à sa question qui est s'ils peuvent se joindre à nous, et bien, je répond…

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 5. J'ai rajouté comme personnages Olivier et Yuri, mais on ne va pas vraiment les voir si ça ne vous plait d'avoir plusieurs personnages inventés… Est-ce que les trois garçons vont être acceptés par l'Ordre? Qui a des ennuis? Otherwise, vous croyiez vraiment que j'avais tuer Harry?! Si et je décide de le tuer, ça ne sera pas avant la fin… peut-être qu'il va mourir, peut-être qu'il va rester en vie… Anyway, reviews please!!! Aussi, à partir de Janvier, car pendant les fêtes, je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps, je vais essayer d'updater à toutes les semaines(ou plutôt les fin de semaines) et si parfois j'en skip une, ne m'en voulez pas…_

_Tia Dragons Mistress –xxx-_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**_kailao sto :_** _Allo! Tu dois être heureuse, je vais continuer ma fic! merci pour ta review! À la prochaine!_

_**joha. Lupin :**Bonjour! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragement! A!_

_**Oiseau de Feu : **Salut! Je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire. Et disons que ce n'est pas vraiment du chantage que j'ai fait(désolée d'avoir fait ça) mais je croyais que ma fic était inintéressante et s'il n'y avait que mon amie Karo qui la lisait, ça ne valait pas la peine de continuer de la mettre sur le site tandis que je pouvais tout simplement la lui montrer à l'école… Mais, là, j'ai très bien vu que ça vous intéressait, alors, je continue! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments! Bye bye!_

**_Orphée Potter :_** _Alu! Mais non j'ai pas tué Harry! Et si je l'aurait tué, ma fic aurait perdue son nom et probablement aussi son intérêt… s'il meure, ça va juste être dans un bout (un bon bout) de temps… Merci pour ta review! Aurevoir! Bisou!_

_**kikou2011 :** Salut!!! Je sais, je suis sadique et fière de l'être… Hn…j'aime vous laisser dans le suspens. Plusieurs personne me l'ont déjà dit,(particulièrement Karou, qui a essayer pendant une semaine et demi de me faire avouer –ses techniques de tentatives de menaces de mort à la biblio n'ont pas marcher- qui était l'inconnu) mais couper quand le lecteur le veux pas car il veux la suite, j'aime ça, et je vais continuer comme ça! Hé,hé… Il y a des chapitre qui n'auront pas trop de suspens et d'autre qui vont en avoir… Merci pour ta review! Bye bye! Bisous!_

_**Karok **: Yo Karou! Si je tue Harry tu me trucide?! Hn… Et si je décide de tuer Harry, tu ne pourras pas me trucider, sinon je pourrai pas mettre mes autres chapitres, ne? Hé hé… Otherwise, t'as pas le droit de me tuer, sinon t'aura pas ton cadeau de Noël!!! Ha aussi, je vais essayer de redessiner Diego… il va avoir l'air plus vieux que sur celui que je t'ai fait en Septembre… et je vais aussi dessiner William!!!!! ET METS LA SUITE DE TA MAUDITE FIC! Ça fait un chapitre fait et refait, et 2 nouveaux que je fais et tu n'a toujours pas mit la suite que tu était supposé mettreaprès mon chapitre 3!!!!!!!Anyway…Mici pour ta review! Byebye!__-xxx-_

_**Nico :**J'suis contente que tu trouve ma fic cool! Merci pour ta review Nico! Tchow!_

_**Danielove :**Hé ouais, je continue!Merci pour ta review! Aurevoir!_


	6. William, Yuri et Olivier acceptés ou non...

_Salut tout le monde! Je suis vraiment sincèrement et complètement Désolée pour mon gros retard!!!!! Mais, j'ai de très bonnes raisons! Primo, le 24 décembre mon oncle qui est complètement nul en informatique mais qui croit en connaître beaucoup a installer plein d'affaires sur mon ordi et ça l'a fait complètement planté(si vous me croyez pas, demander à Karok…) Secondo, on a pas eu le temps de l'envoyer réparer pendant les fête et on vient de le ravoir. Thersio, euh….je savais plus trop trop quoi écrire alors j'ai pas vraiment continuer de l'écrire sur papier… Bon, voilà une chose de dite… Aussi, au dernier chapitre, j'ai dit que j'essayerais d'updater toutes les semaines…eh bien je ne pourrai pas vraiment car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, donc les updates pourraient prendre une semaines comme elles pourraient prendre un mois(mais pas plus qu'un mois promi!!!!) désolée!!!! Whatever, voici le chapitre 6! Bonne lecture!!!_

_Disclaimer : Les perso appartienne à J.K. Rowling, sauf pour William Malefoy, Yuri Brosman et Olivier Mitris._

* * *

_Le trio redoutable_

Chapitre VI: William, Yuri et Olivier; acceptés ou non?

Drago m'a proposé de recruter trois nouveaux membres; William Malefoy qui est, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le lien, son frère, de même que Yuri Brosman et Olivier Mitris, les deux meilleurs amis de William. Dit Dumbledore. Pour répondre à sa question, que son frère aîné m'avais d'ailleurs déjà posée il y a quelques temps déjà et à laquelle je n'avais pas encore répondu, je dis non, ou pas tout de suite du moins.

Drago poussa un soupir de déception. Il aurait tant voulu que son frère aîné fasse parti de l'ordre tout comme lui et ses amis.

-Pour faire parti de l'ordre, ils devront vous aidez dans votre prochaine mission. Ajouta Dumbledore en voyant le jeune Malefoy qui retrouve sans plus tarder son sourire. Cela m'amène a la seconde chose dont je voulais vous parlez. Voldemort a découvert que Severus était de notre côté et il l'a enfermé dans ce qu'il reste de l'ancienne prison d'Azkaban, dans les sous-sols. Faites attention car il a probablement mis beaucoup d'épreuves pour essayer de vous éliminer une fois pour toute. Alors soyez prudents tous les six, je ne voudrais pas perdre les meilleurs aurors qui m'ont été donnés de voir.

-Les gamins, n'oubliez pas cela : VIGILENCE CONSTANTE! Leur dit Maugrey.

Harry et Ron sourirent alors que Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ils partirent tous les trois à pied voir William à l'adresse qu'il a donné à Drago puisque c'était près de la maison des Black.

-Maugrey me fiche la trouille. Grogna Drago pendant le chemin.

-Il te fais vraiment peur, ou tu as peur qu'il te retransforme en fouine? Dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

-Très drôle. Lança le jeune blond en lançant un regard meurtrier à son ami roux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie en lui, mais ce n'est pas du tout ça!

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'il croisa les bras et augmenta le pas afin de les faire taire, ce qui marcha très bien puisqu'ils se dépêchèrent de le rattraper et lui promirent d'arrêter s'il ralentissait, ce qu'il fit sans chialer content d'avoir réussi son coup. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'adresse indiquée, quelle fut leur surprise de voir que la maison a l'air d'être tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur. C'est avec un peu de peur que Ron cogna à la porte

-ENTREZ! Firent trois voix à l'unisson de l'intérieur de la maison.

Les trois garçons entrèrent et leur surprise s'agrandie encore plus en voyant l'intérieur de la maison qui, à l'opposé de l'extérieur, était extrêmement beau. Un garçon arriva à ce moment. Il était musclé et un peu plus grand que Ron, il avait les cheveux noir avec deux mèches rebelles de couleur rouge passant devant ses yeux d'un bleu extrêmement clair et très perçant, tout comme ceux de William.

-Je peux vous aider? Fit-il avec un léger accent.

-Nous…nous venons voir mon frère William. Répondit Drago.

Alors que le blondinet finissait sa phrase, son frère arriva avec un autre jeune homme. Celui-ci avait une tête de moins que l'autre garçon et avait d'ailleurs l'air plus jeune que ses deux amis. Ses cheveux étaient d'un mélange de blond et de brun et ses yeux étaient bleu foncés.

-Salut tous les trois! Lança William en les voyant.

Il les guida jusqu'au salon mais, comme la gêne commençait à peser entre ses deux amis et les trois jeunes aurors, il leur proposant de se présenter les uns aux autres, se moquant quelque peu d'eux en disant qu'ils étaient assez vieux pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire les présentations lui-même.

-Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, appelez-moi Ron. Commença le rouquin.

-Je suis Drago Malefoy. Continua le plus jeune des Malefoy.

-Et moi c'est Harry Potter, mais je suis à peu près sûr que vous l'aviez deviné… Fit Harry.

-En effet. Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux brun-blond en leur souriant, il avait tout comme l'autre garçon un léger accent. Je m'appelle Olivier Mitris.

-Moi, je suis Yuri Brosman. Dit l'autre garçon. Juste à voir vos regard quand nous parlons je sais quelle question vas arriver : pourquoi moi et Olivier avons-nous un accent, c'est simple, il vient de France et moi de Russie. C'est ce que vous alliez demander n'est-ce pas?

-Oui… Avoua Harry en les regardant avec autant de surprise que ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Il n'y a rien là. Dit William en riant. Vous auriez dut les voir il y a 2 ou 3 ans quand on est définitivement restés ici, c'était bien plus pire.

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance, Harry leur raconta tout ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit.

-D'accord, on y va. Allons à la rescousse de ce cher Severus… Fit William, se faisant approuver par ses amis.

Ils partirent tous les six vers les ruines de l'ex-prison d'Azkaban. Après quelques minutes de recherche, Harry trouva la trappe sous laquelle se trouvait les marches menant au premier sous-sol. Olivier passa en premier suivi de Harry, William, Drago, Ron et Yuri qui en refermant la trappe se frappa la tête contre celle-ci en poussant un juron en russe alors que les autres s'efforçaient de ne pas éclater de rire afin de ne pas faire détecter leur présence.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Murmura Ron en allumant sa baguette comme les autres.

Après avoir descendu une trentaines de marches ils arrivèrent a une très grande pièce qui même avec la lumière que leur procurait leur baguette était très sombre. Aucun ne voyait bien.

-Allons chacun de notre côté et le premier qui trouve un passage le dis! Proposa Harry.

Chacun partit de son coté avec prudence. Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent un cri étouffer, suivi du bruit d'un corps se heurtant contre le mur puis tombant par terre. Ils allèrent tous vers l'endroit où le corps avait tombé.

-Olivier! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Yuri et William.

Yuri s'accroupit près de son ami et l'aida à se mettre en position assise. Le russe déchira un bout de sa robe de sorcier qu'il s'empressa de mettre autour du bras d'Olivier qui saignait abondamment.

-Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire ça? Fit avec effroi Drago.

-Faites attention…derrière vous…à… Murmura le français avant de s'évanouir sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir les autres du danger qui les attendaient.

À ce moment un bruit venant de l'autre bout de la pièce attira leur attention. La personne ou la chose qui avait blessé leur nouvel ami s'approchait. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent leur baguettes vers le danger imminent, la créature était assez près d'eu pour qu'ils puissent la voir. C'était…

* * *

_C'était le chapitre 6. J'espère que vous avez aimé… Eh, oui ça finit encore par du suspens…lol… J'ai maltraité mon pauvre Olivier…Pas grave, c'est pour les besoin de la fic, quoique en vrai ça doit faire mal en maudit…lol. Et aussi, désolée encore une fois…(je sais, je suis fatigante, j'arrête ) Alors, c'est ça…_

_Reviews PLEASE!!!!!!! Merci!_

_À la prochaine tout le monde!!!!_

Ti Dragons Mistress –XXX- 

**_Now, réponse aux reviews :_**

_**Karok **: Yo Karou! Bon, primo, si il y avait pas d'autre Mangemort que le Mangemort mort pour gardé Harry, c'est parce que Voldemort pensait pas que du monde arriverait a trouver le passage secret(petit rappel : Ron a trouver le passage car il a frapper sur le mur pour se défouler… ô la tactique toi…-.-') et de plus le méchant seigneur des ténèbres ne savait pas que Harry avait tuer le Mangemort qui le gardait… Pis à part de ça, il y en avait des Mangemorts, il y en avait je sais plus comment devant la porte de la fausse cellule, Ron et Drago se sont fait stupéfixer et William leur a sauver la peau… Alors, je crois que c'est tout(vive le changement de sujet rapide!lol.), mais rappel moi de faire Diego(et William!!) je l'oublie toujours(et anyway j'ai besoin de ton aide je me rappel plus ça description…-''''')… Au fait, pendant un de mes cours de géo j'ai commencé Yuri! Ok je savais pas que c'étais lui précisément, mais puisque le dessin que je suis en train de faire ressemble à sa description, ça va être lui. Tu viendra le voir il est cool pour l'instant!.-. So… That's it… Mici pour ta review! Bye bye!!!! On se verra sur MSN plus tard…_

_**Mionne: **Allo! Je suis contente que tu aime! Ils vont probablement accepter William,(s'ils réussissent leur mission de sauvetage) mais il va former plutôt une sorte de deuxième trio moins important avec ses deux amis Olivier et Yuri… Fac, c'est ça, merci pour ta review! Adios!!_

**_kailao sto :_** _Salut! __Lol, moi aussi j'aime bien le surnom de Drago… C'est mignon comme surnom Dragounet…Mais lui il a pas l'air d'aimer ça…lol. Et je suis super happy que tu veule encore me reviewer!!!- merci pour ta review! Bye!!!_


	7. Comment on sort d’ici?

_Allo everybody, voici le chapitre 7 que je dédie spécialement à ma chère Karou qui m'encourage depuis le tout début de cette histoire et que je remercie aussi pour sa review…_

_Disclaimer : vous le savez et pas touche à mes boys.

* * *

_

Le trio redoutable  
Chapitre VII : Comment on sort d'ici?

« Heu, les gars, j'ai une idée, moi je veille sur Olivier et vous, vous vous occupez du gros méchant monstre… Dit avec frayeur Ron en voyant l'araignée géante s'avancer vers eux. »

« Avec plaisir! Répondirent d'une même voix William et Yuri qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'apprécier ce que le monstre avait fait à leur ami. »

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de faire quoi que ce soit, ils s'avancèrent et commencèrent à jeter différents sort tous plus puissants les uns que les autres sur la créature. La plupart d'entre eux ne firent aucun effet à l'araignée qui continuait de s'approcher dangereusement en leur direction.

« On… Ne… Touche… Pas… À… Mes… Deux… Bests… Friends… Sans… Avoir… Affaire… À… Moi! Lança Yuri furieusement, chaque mot suivi d'un sort. CRÈVE! »

Drago et Harry allèrent rejoindre les deux amis et à quatre ils vinrent finalement après un moment à bout de l'araignée. Aussitôt qu'elle se fut effondrée, William et Yuri étaient de retour auprès de leur ami blessé. Après l'avoir examiner de près, le Russe dit avec soulagement:

« Il va s'en tirer, il est juste un peu sonné et il va probablement bientôt se réveiller. »

« Peut-être, mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Répliqua Harry. »

« En effet. Yu, crois-tu que tu peux le transporter sur ton dos? Demanda William. Il faut trouver une sortie le plus vite possible. »

« J'imagine que je peux, il n'est pas très lourd alors je pense ça devrait aller. Répondit-il en soulevant avec précaution le Français évanoui. »

William alla aider Yuri à mettre leur ami sur son dos, puis ils repartirent à la recherche d'un passage pour continuer leur chemin, sauf que cette fois, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes au cas où il y aurait une autre bestiole qui essayerait de les empêcher d'aller plus loin. William et Yuri partirent vers la gauche alors que Harry, Ron et Drago allèrent vers la droite. Près de 20 minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de l'un des murs, à nouveau sans aucune issue.

« Puisqu'on a rien trouvé en longeant les murs, on a qu'à regarder dans le milieu de la pièce, peut-être qu'on va trouver un bouton qui nous permettrait d'ouvrir un passage secret ou quelque chose dans le genre. Dit Drago avec espoir. »

« Oui! C'est une bonne idée. Et moi, j'ai une autre TRÈS bonne idée. Ajouta Ron. Si on mettait le feu à l'araignée que vous venez de détruire? Comme ça, on va pouvoir voir sans problème! »

« Oublie ça, t'as une idée de l'odeur que ça va avoir? Dit avec dégoût Drago qui était déjà rendu presque au milieu de la pièce. Hé les gars! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose! Venez voir. »

« C'est des signes japonais. Expliqua William après avoir rejoint son petit frère. Le symbole qui est gravé sur cette pierre veut dire piège, sur celle-ci lumière, celle-là ténèbres, ici c'est feu, là c'est eau, là vent, là terre et celle là je n'ai aucune idée de ce que signifie ce symbole… »

« Comment est-ce que tu connais le japonais? Demanda Ron. »

« Grâce à un jeu de carte. Répondit-il. Les signes japonais avec leur traduction sont écrient dans le coin des cartes. »

« Ouais, et tu n'as apparemment pas beaucoup de mémoire car le dernier signe veut dire magie. Lança Yuri en riant alors que le blond lui tirait la langue. »

« Hé! Tu sauras que j'ai beaucoup de mémoire! S'exclama William. C'est juste que celui-là m'était sorti de la tête. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais là on fait quoi? Demanda Drago. Est-ce qu'on prend le risque d'appuyer sur une des pierres ou est-ce qu'on essaie de trouver un autre moyen moins risqué pour sortir d'ici? »

« On a pas trop le choix. Remarqua Harry. Essayons d'abord avec les pierres et si ça ne donne rien on essaiera de trouver quelque chose d'autre. William, c'était lequel la lumière déjà? »

William lui pointa une pierre et Harry appuya dessus. Aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante envahi la pièce. Une fois que leurs yeux furent habitués à la lumière, tous poussèrent une exclamation. Les dalles du plancher qui au départ étaient petites faisaient maintenant un mètre par un mètre et chaque rangée de dalles avait l'un des signes japonais gravé en gros dessus. Pour aller jusqu'à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, ils devaient passer sur les symboles des ténèbres, de la lumière, du feu, de l'eau, du vent, de la terre, de la magie et du piège. Ils devraient faire le même trajet peu importe la direction qu'ils prendraient. Les seules dalles n'ayant absolument rien de marqué en leur centre étaient les quatre du milieu ou les six aurors se trouvaient.

« Et maintenant, dîtes-moi comment est-ce qu'on fait pour aller jusque de l'autre côté sans mourir. Lança Ron. »

* * *

_C'étais le chapitre 7, oui, il est un peu court, mais j'ai un léger manque d'idées… alors, review please!_


	8. Le don maléfique de Ron

_De retour pour le chapitre 8, maintenant, petite réponse à la review de ma chère **Karou** : un, mon inspiration pour les symboles japonais, ça vient pas de Beyblade, mais de Yu-Gi-Oh loll, tu te rappel pas sur mes cartes dans le coin? Pis oui je savais comment ils allaient s'en sortir, mais si ça a pris autant de temps, c'est parce que je m'occupe plus de ma fic de Beyblade(preuve à l'appui, je suis rendue à écrire le chapitre 20…) puisqu'elle est plus appréciée. Et oui je sais que l'histoire se passe à Londres, mais relit les chapitres précédents, tu vas voir que Yuri et Olivier ne sont pas originaire de Londres, Yuri est un Russe et Olivier un Français…donc quand j'ai écris le Français, je voulais parler de Olivier! Loll…merci pour ta review ET un gros merci aussi à **Julianne** qui a fait une grosse différence avec les autres chapitre(j'ai eu plus qu'un review grâce à elle!)_

_Disclaimer : don't touch to my boys!lol_

_Bonne Lecture à mes rares lecteurs…

* * *

_

**Le trio redoutable**

Chapitre VIII : Le don maléfique de Ron.

« On est pris…Remarqua Ron. Peu importe la direction qu'on prend, on touche un symbole et Dieu seul sait ce qui va nous arriver ensuite. »

« Probablement qu'il va nous arriver ce qui est écrit sur les dalles. Supposa Yuri. Sur ténèbres, la salle va redevenir noire, sur feu, on va être brûlés, sur eau noyés, sur vent, on va manquer d'air, sur terre, on va être écrasés par des pierres, sur magie et sur piège… j'avoue que j'ai pas d'idées pour ceux-là… »

« Est-ce que tu sais réellement se qui va nous arriver si on va là ou tu disais ça au hasard? Demanda Drago. »

« Au hasard… »

« Pitié, faîtes que ce qu'il suppose ne se réalise jamais! Supplia Ron. J'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir de ces façons! »

« Arrêter de déprimer comme ça… Dit William. Je pense que j'ai trouver la solution. Si on marchait sur les dalles en même temps, le fait d'appuyer sur deux dalles ou plus du même coup va peut-être en annuler les effets. »

« T'es sûr que ça va marcher? Interrogea le rouquin. Je voudrais bien sortir d'ici vivant et en un seul morceau de préférence. »

« Nous n'avons qu'à essayer l'idée de William. Fit Harry. De toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix, si on essaie rien on va rester ici éternellement et ce n'est pas mieux que de mourir en tentant de trouver un chemin. Si on essaie rien, on va mourir de faim et de soif alors que si on essaie on a une chance de s'en sortir. »

« D'accord, mais qui y va en premier? Demanda Yuri. »

« J'y vais. Soupira Drago. Tu m'accompagne Will? »

« Bien sûr mon petit Dragounet adoré, je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire plaisir! »

« Attend qu'on soit sortit d'ici, je vais te faire regretter d'avoir pensé à ce nom débile! Gronda le blond alors que les autres étaient morts de rire. »

« Je t'adore moi aussi mon mignon petit ange. Ricana William. Aller, viens mon petit bébé il faut se sacrifier pour la cause. Est-ce que tu préfère ces surnoms? »

« Ô mon grand frère chéri d'amour, si on sort d'ici vivants, tu vas regretter de t'être amusé à mes dépends! »

« Mais oui, mais oui… »

William sourit à son Dragounet chéri lorsque ce dernier lui tira la langue. Ils avancèrent en même temps et à leur grand soulagement il ne se produisit rien. Les autres les suivirent avec les plus grandes précautions, faisant attention de passer d'une dalle à l'autre en même temps. Après qu'ils aient tous les cinq passés, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce qui, contrairement à celle d'avant, était bien éclairée.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres portes. Remarqua Harry. Encore! »

« Ron? Commença Drago. »

« Quoi Dragounet? »

« Toi aussi je vais te le faire regretter Ronnichouchou! Grogna le blond alors que les autres pouffèrent de rire. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu devrais utiliser tes dons effrayants et extraordinaires pour nous aider à trouver une sortie à cette maudite petite pièce! »

Lui, Ron et William éclatèrent de rire et durent expliquer aux autres, qui ne comprenaient pas du tout de quoi le plus jeune des Malefoy parlaient, l'histoire de la découverte du couloir menant vers la cellule d'Harry dans la prison d'Ikarza.

« Amusant en effet, mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment ça peut nous aider… Dit Harry. »

« Demandons à la belle au bois dormant ce qu'elle en pense. Fit Yuri. AIE! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça. Marmonna Olivier en ouvrant les yeux. Comment t'as fait pour savoir que j'étais réveillé? »

« Grâce à ta respiration… Combien de temps tu comptais encore profiter de ta position Oli? »

« J'attendais que la conversation soit finie. T'es un bon oreiller tu sais? »

« Je crois qu'il le sait. Les agaça William. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il te servait d'oreiller… ça va ton bras? »

« Mouais… Dîtes, on la trouve cette sortie? »

« Oui, oui… »

« Et comment on s'y prend? Demanda Ron. »

« Sais pas, on frappe sur des pierres au hasard? Proposa Drago. »

« En utilisant les poings ou la baguette? Fit Yuri. »

« Les poings… »

« Très bien! »

Il donna un fort coup de poing dans une des pierres formant le mur et poussa un gémissement de douleur suivi d'un juron.

« Crétin! S'exclama Olivier en allant examiner les jointures en sang de son ami. T'aurais pas dû frapper aussi fort! »

« Quand on me dit de frapper, je frappe! Répliqua le Russe. »

« Regarde comment il faut faire. Dit Ron. »

Il envoya son poing contre une brique qui, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, tomba de l'autre côté du mur et une odeur dégoûtante s'échappa de l'ouverture.

« Ron… Fit Harry. Ton don est effrayant… »

« Nan… »

« Si! Dirent les autres en cœur. »

« Avant qu'on détruise le reste du mur, peut-être qu'on devrait regarder de l'autre côté pour voir ce qu'il y a. Proposa William. »

« À toi l'honneur Ron! Lança Drago. »

Le rouquin regarda dans le trou qu'il avait fait et ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur.

« Oh mon dieu! Murmura-t-il. »

* * *

_Fini! So, **REVIEW PLEASE**!_

_Tia_


	9. Décomposés

Hello, d'abord merci à **_Karou_** et à **_Jenny_** pour leurs reviews. Ensuite, j'aurais normalement changer le rating de cette fic en temps venu, soit d'ici de nombreux chapitres pour des raisons évidentes, mais, vu l'impopularité de cette histoire dans l'ancien rating, j'ai décidé de le changer maintenant en espérant que plus de personnes la lise. Dans le cas ou la seule personne à lire resterait Karok, je vais tout simplement laisser tomber cette fic pour me consacrer à **_Croisière_** et à mes autres fics que je vais bientôt mettre sur le site. Et ne me dîtes pas que c'est du chantage, je ne fais que me poser des questions étant donné que je ne reçois qu'une review par chapitre, qu'elle vient d'une de mes amies que je vois souvent et jamais de d'autres personnes(c'est d'ailleurs à cause de la review de Jenny que je met la suite.) Donc, voici le chapitre 9.

Disclaimer : Yu, Oli, Will et ce dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé est à moi, le reste non…

* * *

Chapitre IX : Décomposés…

Ron, en reculant précipitamment, tomba à la renverse et mit une main devant sa bouche. La frayeur et le dégoût se mêlaient dans l'expression de son visage devenu blanc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron? » Demanda Harry en s'agenouillant à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Re…Regardez! » Bégaya le rouquin les yeux agrandis de terreur.

Olivier fut le premier à aller voir dans l'ouverture ce qui avait tant effrayé le jeune Weasley.

« Oh mon Dieu… Souffla-t-il en se retournant tout aussi rapidement que Ron l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. C'est… C'est des morts! »

Les autres, ne le croyant pas, allèrent vérifier de leurs propres yeux. Ce qu'ils y virent les horrifièrent. Un peu partout dans la salle, des tas de cadavres étaient empilés. Le plancher, aux quelques rares petits endroits où il n'y avait pas de morts, de même que les quatre murs, étaient tapissés de sang et de morceaux de peau. En plus, plusieurs des dépouilles étaient en pleine décomposition et les garçons pouvaient voir les vers qui se promenaient, se tortillaient sur la chair morte. Sur d'autres, il ne restait que des os, les insectes ayant finit de ronger les tissus humains les recouvrant.

« C'est carrément écœurant. Lança William avec une grimace de dégoût. Pas étonnant que dès que la brique eue tomber ça ait commencé à empester… Et laissez-moi deviner, il va falloir les déplacer… »

« En fait, si je me rappelle bien, c'est dans cette salle que se trouve la trappe pour descendre au prochain sous-sol. Expliqua Harry, un frisson d'horreur lui parcourant l'échine. De plus, à moins que je ne me trompe, elle est située juste en dessous de la pile de morts la plus haute. Mais on n'a pas d'autre choix si on veut réussir à retrouver Rogue. »

« Il n'y aurait pas d'autres moyens? Demanda Ron. Je ne sais pas moi, les faire disparaître, les faire brûler, les téléporter? »

« Désolé, mais on va devoir les faire léviter un à un, je ne vois pas de façons différentes de faire… » Soupira Harry.

« Mettons-nous tout de suite à l'œuvre alors. » Fit Yuri en commençant à détruire le mur pour qu'ils puissent passer.

Les autres aurors l'aidèrent, non sans que ses deux meilleurs amis lui aient fait préalablement remarquer qu'il avait une forte tendance à utiliser ses poings, ce à quoi il leur avait tiré la langue en les traitant d'idiots en sa langue natale. Une fois que l'ouverture fut assez grande pour qu'ils puissent traverser, ils passèrent tous à travers le mur, mis à part Drago qui refusait de même regarder par le passage.

« Drago, tu viens? » Demanda Ron.

Le blond fit un signe négatif de la tête en gardant les yeux hermétiquement fermés.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. Dit William en approchant son jeune frère. Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir? »

« Je… J'ai…C'est ma phobie! S'exclama Drago. Je ne supporte pas la vue des morts, cette odeur, ce sang, la pourriture… Ça m'écœure tout simplement… Will, je veux pas aller là! »

Le jeune Malefoy alla se réfugier dans les bras de son frère aîné en tremblant. Ce dernier le serra doucement contre lui.

« Mon pauvre ange… Murmura William. Essaie d'affronter ta peur, on a besoin de ton aide. Et si tu te sens trop mal, tu n'auras qu'à revenir ici d'accord? Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plait. »

« Je… je vais essayer, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter ça. »

« Commence par regarder dans la pièce… »

Drago ouvrit enfin les yeux puis tourna son regard vers la chambre des morts où s'affairaient déjà les autres. Il eût un haut-le-cœur et détourna la tête sans plus attendre. William remarqua immédiatement la peur et l'horreur dans les yeux de son cadet. Il soupira, le prit par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit gentiment :

« Viens quand tu en seras capable Drago. Moi je vais aller les aider tout de suite parce que sinon on ne sortira pas d'ici avant cent ans. »

Il partit alors participer au transport des corps putréfiés qui se déroulait à côté, laissant Drago affronter ses démons par lui-même. Quelle différence cela ferait-il, une personne de plus ou de moins? Au nombre de corps s'y trouvant, ça en faisait une grande. Après un certain temps, voyant que la plupart des cadavres avaient été envoyés dans le fond de la pièce, il concéda à y entrer. Il prit une grande inspiration puis alla rejoindre les autres d'un pas mal assuré.

« Ça va Drago? » Demanda Harry alors que le blond l'avait atteins.

« Hn…Plus ou moins… J'ai vu mieux… »

« Tu es très blême. »

« Tu m'étonne… » Grommela le jeune homme.

Harry étouffa un rire devant l'air renfrogné qu'affichait son ami. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin finit d'envoyer tous les cadavres dans le fond de la salle, ils se trouvèrent face à une mare de sang.

« Et là, on fait quoi? » Demanda Drago qui avait détourné la tête du répugnant spectacle.

« Quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller ouvrir la trappe… » Proposa Yuri.

« Où tu la vois la trappe? » Interrogea Ron.

« Regarde dans le milieu de la flaque, on voit la texture du bois. En plus, il y a moins de sang à cet endroit car il coule par les fentes. »

« Qui est le l'heureux élu? » Lança sarcastiquement Harry.

« Pourquoi pas notre survivant international? » Ricana William, recevant immédiatement un regard noir du survivant dont il était question.

« Pourquoi pas toi? »

« Mais je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère chéri! »

« Je peux très bien m'en occuper! »

« Suffit, espèce de gamins immatures, je vais y aller! » Trancha Olivier tandis que Drago, Yuri et Ron se moquaient de Harry et William.

Il alla jusqu'au milieu de la flaque en s'efforçant d'aller où il y avait le moins de la substance carmine. Il sortit des gants des poches de sa robe et les mit pour ouvrir la trappe qui laissa apparaître des escaliers. Le reste du sang s'écoula dans l'ouverture, donnant aux marches une texture quelque peu glissante. Les cinq autres aurors allèrent rejoindre le Français qui avait déjà commencer la descente.

« Faites attention, c'est dangereux » Les avertit-il.

* * *

C'était le chapitre 9, en espérant que vous ayez aimé.

Tia


	10. Aidezmoi à me sortir de là

Thanks à **_Jenny_**(lol merci pour ton aide à faire connaître le Trio! J'espère que pour ce chapitre t'as pas trop eu le temps de désespérer…;)), à **_Louange_**(les phobies vont être 'expliqués' dans un ou deux chapitres…hé oui, je continu lol…mais si ça prenait du temps à écrire mes chapitre, c'est uniquement parce que je n'étais pas motivée, car je ne recevais pratiquement qu'un review par chapitre, donc je l'écrivais juste un peu quand j'ajoutais des chapitre de _Croisière,_ mais tu vois, cette fois ça n'a pas été si long!) et à **_Karok_**(je sais que t'es occupée pi la tu viens de me faire ma journée car tu as pris le temps de lire malgré ça(j'ai reçu ta review juste avant d'envoyer mon chapitre!) comment ça on dirait que c'est pas moi qui l'a écrit! Lol j'ai eu plusieurs reviews alors c'était sûr queje mettais la suite;))! Mais avant de commencer le chapitre, merci aussi à mon cher E-Nox(allez voir ses fics elles sont super good!) et ma chère best friend Josée! Sans eux vous auriez pas le chapitre car un m'a trouvé la phobie et l'autre m'a trouvé comment la mettre en pratique sans que ça ait l'air bizarre…

* * *

**_Chapitre X : Aidez-moi à me sortir de là._**

« Bordel, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être aussi glissant! » S'exclama Ron.

« Je vous avais prévenus. Répondit Olivier. Quoi, tu croyais que je blaguais? »

« Non, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait _aussi_ dérapant. »

« Tu croyais quoi, c'est du sang! »

« Du sang c'est sensé être poisseux, pas glissant! »

« Oh pitié, taisez-vous un instant! » Grogna Drago.

« Ne rêve pas trop mon petit Dragounet. » Ricana William, s'attirant aussitôt le regard meurtrier de son frère cadet.

« Toi, ferme-la! »

Devant la grande maturité des quatre garçons se chamaillant, Harry poussa un soupir désespéré.

« Y en a-t-il un seul d'entre vous qui ait un tant soi peu de sérieux? » Demanda Harry.

« En fait Harry, je crois qu'aucun de nous n'est mature. Répondit Yuri. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien. »

« On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de 'bien s'entendre'… »

« T'inquiète, ce n'est pas si pire que ça… »

« C'est vrai, tu devrais voir Yu avec Victor, parfois ils en arrivent à se battre 'amicalement'. » Fit William arrêtant un instant d'agacer Drago.

« Ça t'arrive aussi! Répliqua le Russe après lui avoir tiré la langue. Harry, dans le fond ce n'est qu'un jeu… »

« S'ils pouvaient attendre qu'on soit rentrer sains et saufs à la maison pour se chamailler, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir des Mangemorts dans les niveaux inférieurs de cette stupide prison. Plus on va se rapprocher de l'endroit où Rogue est enfermé, plus il y a de risques de tomber sur les partisans de Voldemort. Ou pire encore, on pourrait tomber sur Voldemort lui-même. »

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça… Remarque qu'avec la chance qu'on a, c'est bel et bien sur lui qu'on va tomber. Peut-être que toutes ces petites épreuves stupides qu'on a eues à faire est un jeu pour lui et qu'il est en train de nous regarder avancer en riant et en essayant de deviner pendant laquelle nous allons mourir. Et dans le cas où on arriverait à toutes les passées sans y laisser notre vie, il nous tuerait dès qu'on arriverait près de Rogue qui serait peut-être déjà mort… »

« …Yuri… Tais-toi… Je ne veux plus entendre tes très optimistes suppositions qui sont des plus morbides… »

« Il faut toujours tout prévoir! »

« Mouais… c'est ça… mais là c'est peut-être un peu trop… NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS ENFANTILLAGES! »

Yuri éclata de rire alors que les quatre autres se turent, ayant lancé un 'désolé' collectif quand Harry leur fit comprendre qu'à se quereller comme ça les mettaient tous en danger.

« Et crier était ça aussi très intelligent de ta part… » Remarqua Ron.

« C'était ça ou vous laisser vous disputez comme des enfants. » Répliqua le survivant en lui adressant un regard noir.

Après de nombreuses minutes de marche, en silence cette fois ci, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce à peine éclairée, la lumière étant juste assez forte pour qu'ils voient que la salle était très grande et que tout le long des murs se trouvaient des portes de différentes tailles, grandeurs et couleurs.

« On doit être maudit. » Grogna Drago.

« On a qu'à trouver la bonne porte, ce n'est pas si difficile. » Répliqua William.

« Peut-être, mais on en a pour des heures! »

« Pas si on commence tout de suite. Rétorqua Harry. On se sépare et on marque toutes les portes qu'on ouvre. Un de nous devrait bien finir par tomber sur la bonne. Faites juste attention, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se trouver derrière chacune. »

Harry et Ron commencèrent chacun de leur côté à partir de la fin des escaliers, Yuri et William firent la même chose à partir du fond de la salle, Drago alla au milieu du mur de droite et Olivier au milieu de celui de gauche. Cependant, après une dizaine de porte, ce dernier en ouvrit une qui donnait sur une sorte de petit couloir extrêmement sombre. Alors le Français fit un pas en avant pour voir s'il y avait une sortit mais à peine un mètre plus loin, il tomba face à un mur. Quand il se retourna, la porte se referma, ne laissant même pas le temps aux autres d'entendre son cri d'horreur. Olivier paniquait, il avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient autour de lui, il frappait dans la porte, voulant à tout prix sortir. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux pour ne plus voir les murs s'approcher de lui.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté, Drago avait finalement trouvé la bonne entrée.

« Je l'ai! » S'exclama-t-il.

Les quatre autres aurors le rejoignirent.

« Finalement ça n'a pas pris tant de temps… Remarqua Ron. On va pouvoir partir dès que Olivier va nous rejoindre. Où est-il au fait? »

Ils se retournèrent et virent que le jeune homme ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

« Oli? » Cria William.

Inquiets, ils allèrent voir du côté où Olivier devait, en principe, se trouver. Le problème était que, quand Drago eut trouvé la sortie, toutes les marques de couleurs laissées par les garçons avaient disparues.

« Comment fait-on pour le retrouver? Demanda Ron. On ne sait même pas où il était rendu dans sa recherche. »

« Taisez-vous. Ordonna Yuri. J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Il se dirigea vers l'une des portes et l'ouvrit. Il reçut son ami en larme dans les bras et il le sera contre lui.

« Olivier, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? » Demanda Drago.

« Il est claustrophobe. Expliqua William. Et regarde dans quoi il était, ça environ un mètre de longueur, un de largeur et deux de hauteur. Il a eu peur et il a paniqué, tout simplement. »

Ils laissèrent le temps à Yuri de calmer le jeune homme qui était dans ses bras puis ils partirent vers l'issu qui allait sûrement les mener vers une autre épreuve.


	11. Le baiser

_**Chapitre XI : **Le baiser…_

« Ce n'est vraiment pas normal qu'on n'ait pas encore vu de Mangemorts. Remarqua Harry. Qu'on ait à affronter des monstres ou qu'on fasse face à des sortes d'épreuves, ça je peux le concevoir sans problème, mais ça m'intrigue qu'on ait même pas encore vu un seul Mangemort… »

« On le sait, mon petit Ryry, tu nous l'as déjà dit… » Riposta Ron.

« Peut-être bien mais c'est quand même bizarre, vous devez l'avouer! »

Les aurors acquiescèrent sans ajouter un mot.

« Dîtes, cette fois ça va être quoi d'après vous? » Demanda Drago après de longues minutes de silence.

« Soit une autre épreuve, soit Snape. Et encore là, on ne sait pas s'il est encore en vie… » Répondit Yuri sombrement.

« Ta gueule Yu' » Rétorquèrent ses deux meilleurs amis.

« On ne l'aurait jamais deviné… » Ajouta Harry.

« Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser avant de parler? » Fit Ron.

« Aussi souvent que toi. » Répliqua le Russe.

« Donc jamais. » Finit Harry en s'attirant les regards noirs des deux intéressés, de même que les ricanements et rires étouffés des autres.

« Tss, tu peux bien parler Harry Potter, monsieur… »

Ron interrompit sa phrase et cessa de marcher brusquement, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Ron? Appela Drago. Est-ce que ça va? …Ron! »

« Regardez! »

Les garçons baissèrent leur regard vers le plancher et comprirent ce qui intriguait le rouquin. Des centaines et des centaines d'araignées couraient entre leurs jambes, dans la direction contraire à celle où ils se dirigeaient.

« Pourquoi toujours des putains d'araignées? » Gémit Ron en relevant les yeux brusquement, un frisson traversant sa colonne vertébrale.

« Parce que quand c'est autre chose tu ne le remarque pas… lève la tête! » Proposa Drago.

Les garçons levèrent les yeux et tous les ouvrirent grand de surprise. Si des centaines d'araignées couraient entre leurs jambes, il y avait tout autant de chauves-souris qui volaient au-dessus de leur tête.

« C'était de là que les petits cris énervants provenaient. » Fit Ron.

On est vraiment obligé de sauver Snape? » Demanda Olivier avant de pousser un gémissement dû à un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de William.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi trouillard que ces bestioles. » Grogna ce dernier en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je blaguais! »

« C'est la première fois que je te vois réagir comme ça, surtout avec Oli… » Exposa Yuri alors qu'ils avaient recommencé à marcher.

« Ce n'est rien, je trouve juste ça stupide de fuir sans raison et laisser un homme pour mort alors qu'il y a de grosses chances qu'on puisse encore le sauver. » Résuma William.

Puis, il changea de sujet :

« Qui est l'imbécile qui a décidé de faire des escaliers aussi longs entre chaque sous-sol? »

« Un imbécile justement. Geignit Ron. En plus il fait de plus en plus froid. »

« Ça c'est normal Ron, c'est comme quand on descendait aux cachots pour les cours de potion. » Riposta Harry.

« Me rappel pas de mauvais souvenirs s'il te plait! »

« Les cours de potion n'étaient pas si chiants que ça. » Répliqua Drago.

« Rectifions, ils étaient agréables uniquement pour les chouchous… » Rétorqua Ron.

« Pff, tu as cinq frères aînés, tu as sûrement dû entendre parler de la réputation Snape en rapport au favoritisme avant d'arriver à l'école alors tu n'avais qu'à t'arranger pour aller à Serpentard! »

« Mais t'es fou ou quoi? Les Serpentard sont des saletés… »

« Va te faire foutre! »

« Oh, Drago, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire… enfin, oui, mais il y a des exceptions à la règle… comme toi… »

« Severus et Blaise ne sont pas des saletés! »

« Ton meilleur ami, ça peut passer, mais c'est vraiment juste à cause que tu l'influence! Mais pour Snape, oublie ça, il est irrécupérable. »

« C'est que tu ne le connais pas bien. Et si tu n'avais pas tout fait pour te le mettre à dos aussi… »

« Ça, c'est faux! »

« Parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute si la semaine dernière ses cheveux sont accidentellement devenus rose fluo? »

« Tu marque un point mais c'est de sa faute, il n'a qu'à ne pas continuer de nous traiter en enfants. »

« Fermez-la! Coupa Harry. Vous reprendrez votre conversation quand vous serez seuls car elle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment et je crois que c'est aussi le cas des trois autres. »

Drago partit rejoindre Olivier en avant du groupe alors que Ron rejoignait William à l'arrière.

« Quand je te disais qu'ils étaient immatures… » Souffla Harry à Yuri qui étouffa un éclat de rire.

« C'est toi qui les as lancés sur le sujet. Remarqua le Russe. Ça ne doit pas toujours être amusant chez vous. »

« Au moins, quand ils se chamaillent chez nous, je peux partir dans une autre pièce pour les fuir. »

« J'espère au moins qu'ils se taisent quand vous allez dans un endroit achalandé de Mangemorts. »

« Oui, depuis qu'ils se sont fait engueuler pour avoir fait foirer une de nos missions qui aurait pu faire enfermer de nombreux Mangemorts. Heureusement, ils se sont rattrapés et ont réussi à capturer ceux qui avaient fui en plus de quelques autres. »

« Heureusement, en effet. »

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, ils parvinrent à une autre salle, qui était aussi sombre qu'un trou sans fond. Soudainement, les garçons entendirent deux hurlements semblables et de très fortes lumières s'allumèrent, les aveuglant complètement. Ils ne purent rien distinguer pendant quelques secondes, trop éblouis par la lumière. Quand ils recouvrirent enfin la vue, tous figèrent. Harry cria le nom de Drago et Yuri celui de Olivier, alors que Ron et William étaient complètement pétrifiés, les yeux agrandis de surprise, de peur et de détresse confondus. Mais les corps inanimés du français et du blond tombèrent avec un bruit sourd, leurs yeux vides, le visage d'un blanc des plus fantomatique, aux côtés des deux détraqueurs qui, durant le temps où les aurors étaient aveuglés, avaient rapidement reculé dans le milieu de la pièce tenant fermement les jeunes hommes et leur avaient donné un baiser qui les sépara de leur âme à jamais.

* * *

Voilà! Avouez qu'avec le titre du chapitre vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça... D'accord, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je devais écrire et poster le chapitre le 21( à la fin de mes tests) et je le fait juste aujourd'hui, le 22 (quoique techniquement, on est le 23 à des heures très très matinales…) alors je suis désolée! ;) …Anyway, merci à **_Louange_**(vu la fin du chapitre, tu dois pas avoir aimé le suspense cette fois lol mais en principe, si ce qui arrivait avant n'arrive plus, tu ne va pas avoir à attendre 3 mois! Au fait, qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'aurais pas tenu ma promesse? ;)lol ), **_Jenny_**(nan, je crois pas que je vais arrêter, je suis motivée maintenant…et il ne reste plus beaucoup d'épreuve avant Snape, mais qui sait, peut-être que plus tard… au fait moi c'est mes exam c'est loin du bac lol j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés!), **_Karok_**(attend ma chère, t'es pas au bout de tes surprises, je t'ai peut-être dit les couples(je sais pas si tu t'en rappel ;)…) mais crois-moi tu vas en tomber de ta chaise en voyant ce que je prévois pour la fin des épreuves… Avais-je raison tantôt quand j'ai dit que tu voudrais me trucider après avoir lu le chapitre?), **_Sarah_**(hé, hé… c'est ça qui est beau dans les fanfics, si on veut, on peut changer l'avenir d'un personnage… mais tsé, au début je le dit que Drago était contrôlé par son père, on sait jamais!lol! Et bonne chance avec tes parents!) et**_ Pinailleuz_**(bon je vais essayer de répondre à tout! D'abord, pour le on se retrouve, c'est que ça donnait plus de mystère et de possibilité pour le personnage que si j'avais dit comme on se retrouve, Drago… ensuite voilà un extrait du chapitre 3 : ''Ron hésita puis regarda dans la direction de son ami. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. La première chose qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était relevé était de sauter au cou de son frère aîné. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, du bonheur de retrouver son frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Le rouquin ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et il ne voulait pas briser la joie de Drago, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en William.'' Ron est méfiant à l'égard de William mais il fait confiance à Drago. S'il n'a pas contacté Drago, c'est qu'il était en Bulgarie (avec Victor Krum…), ça faisait peu de temps qu'il était de retour en Angleterre et, son petit frère étant jeune lorsqu'il est parti et ayant été habitué à le détester, Wil croyait que peut-être Drago le rejetterait, mais le destin l'a mis sur son chemin et il n'a donc pas eu le choix. En ce qui concerne la torture d'Harry, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir trouvé ça louche et vous allez découvrir pourquoi il n'a pas essayer de le tuer ni même de le torturer plus loin…beaucoup plus loin! pour Hermione, William lui avait demander de ne rien dire. Les gars connaissent l'ordre du phénix car 'Mione, sachant qu'ils étaient des aurors et qu'ils étaient du côté du bien, leur a proposé d'entrer d'aller voir Dumbledore. Ils ont laissé Victor pour des raisons que tu vas aussi voir plus tard et ils sont venus parce que, même si ça les éloigne de Krum, c'est là que Voldemort se trouve et donc qu'il y a le plus de besoin d'auror… J'ai répondu à toutes tes intérogations?) pour les reviews! 

**_NOTE: je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai essayer de mettre ce chapitre après son écriture à 3 heures ce matin mais lecriss dedocument manager ne voulais rien savoir, tout comme pendant toute la journée, j'ai essayé mais il n'a jamais voulu, mais à présent(à 21h p.m.!) il a enfin accepté!(il était temps)_**


	12. Reviensmoi

_**Chapitre XII : **Reviens-moi!_

L'un des deux détraqueurs prit leurs victimes par le collet et, par on ne sait quel moyen, ils disparurent laissant les quatre aurors seuls dans la pièce. Le froid qui y régnait s'envola, tout comme la lumière éblouissante qui laissa place à un éclairage tamisé.

« Drago... mon petit dragon… » Souffla Harry.

« Oli… mon ange… » Murmura Yuri.

Tous deux restèrent figés pendant quelques minutes, les yeux vides d'expression, ne semblant plus savoir où ils se trouvaient ni ce qui se passait autour d'eux, comme perdus dans un autre monde. Ron et William n'arrivaient pas à réagir non plus, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui leur arrivait. Puis le survivant tomba à genoux, poings contre terre, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, le visage ravagé par les larmes, le corps secoué de sanglots. Au même moment, le Russe envoya son poing contre le mur avant d'y appuyer son front, ses prunelles de glace dans le vague, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, puis allant se mélanger au sang provenant de sa main durement fermée. William approcha Yuri et l'obligea à s'asseoir contre le mur et Ron pris Harry par les épaules et l'amena avec lui s'asseoir à leur côté.

« Faut les retrouver. Chuchota Yuri. Pour au moins pouvoir leur dire adieu. »

« C'est injuste. Pleura Harry. Ils n'avaient pas à subir ça. Ils ne le méritaient pas. »

« J'ai toujours trouvé une excuse pour ne pas lui avouer mon amour pour lui, ce n'était jamais le bon moment, j'avais toujours autre chose à faire… »

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais par peur du jugement des autres… »

« Faut jamais attendre une occasion spéciale car on peut le regretter… »

« Faut vivre sa vie comme on le veut, sans penser au regard des autres, car on peut le regretter… »

« Je suis un con! » Finirent-il en un parfait synchronisme.

Ron et William les regardèrent, surpris, avant de les serrer dans leur bras.

« Cessez ces remords, ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir qui leur arriverait malheur. » Les consola le blond.

« On est des aurors alors oui on savait ce qui pouvait arriver. » Soupira Yuri.

« On est des imbéciles finis… » Gémit Harry.

« Dès qu'on finit cette mission, on met tout en œuvre pour les retrouver. » Promit le roux.

Il restèrent assis, sans bouger, Harry calé dans les bras de Ron, Yuri enfermé dans la prise de William, pendant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que l'aîné des frères Malefoy brise le silence :

« Allez tous les deux, vous ferez votre deuil plus tard, c'est chien à dire, mais ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit approprié. De plus, plus vite on sera rentré, plus vite on pourra partir à leur recherche, plus vite on pourra les retrouver. »

Leurs deux amis acquiescèrent et séchèrent leurs larmes. Les sanglots de Harry se calmèrent peu à peu mais ses yeux exprimaient une profonde tristesse et le visage de Yuri se ferma complètement, ne laissant passer aucune émotion, son regard assombri par la peine. Ils reprirent leur chemin dans un silence lourd de chagrin.

« Que va-t-on faire si on les retrouve? » Demanda subitement Harry en serrant les poings.

« On ne peut pas les laisser vivre. Répondit Yuri. Ils ne seront que des coquilles vides. Des corps sans âmes. J'aime Olivier plus que tout, mais jamais je le laisserai dans une telle situation. Même si ça me fend le cœur, je préfère le savoir mort et reposant en paix qu'en vie mais sans vraiment l'être. »

« Tu as raison. » Approuva le survivant.

« Vous ne serez pas capable de les abattre. Remarqua William. Vous n'y arriverez pas. »

« Et ne comptez pas sur William et moi. Ajouta Ron. Nous n'en serons pas capables nous non plus. »

« On trouvera une solution plus tard, pour l'instant il vaut mieux cesser d'y penser… » Conclut William en passant une main dans le dos des deux garçons peine.

Deux soupires jumeaux répondirent à sa proposition. Il avancèrent dans les couloirs serpentant le sous-sol sans rien voir de plus que quelques insectes, plusieurs toiles d'araignées et de nombreuses chauves-souris et toutes les créatures s'enfuyaient dès qu'ils approchaient. Ils arrivèrent près d'une porte fermée et, après inspection, non verrouillée. Harry, qui était devant, ouvrit lentement la porte et, ne voyant rien d'affolant, l'ouvrit en grand.

« C'est quoi encore cette connerie? Gronda Ron. Il n'y a rien du tout ici… encore une fois! »

Un petit bruit retentit puis William cria :

« Couchez-vous! »

Des centaines de flèches, certaines enflammées, certaines trempées dans le poison, certaines les frôlant, certaines très loin d'eux, passèrent au-dessus d'eux. Quand plus aucunes d'elles ne sifflaient à leurs oreilles, ils se relevèrent. Cependant, comme si ce n'était pas assez, de l'eau commença à couler le long des murs, remplissant rapidement la pièce d'eau.

« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini? » Geignit Ron.

« Vers la porte vite! » Ordonna Harry.

Mais, la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, de même que celle qui se trouvait sur le mur d'en face, étaient fermées à clé et même le sort de déverrouillage ne pouvait les ouvrir. Ils se jetèrent tous rapidement un sort pour arriver à respirer sous l'eau et attendirent que l'eau redescende. Cependant, avec la chance qui semblait les poursuivre, des trappes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître de nombreuses sortes différentes de poissons qui semblaient tous avoir envie de les avoir comme repas. Les quatre garçons s'acharnèrent sur les monstres marins et malgré la difficulté qu'ils eurent, ils parvinrent de justesse à les tuer. Le niveau de l'eau commença alors baisser lentement et quand elle eut enfin toute disparue, ils purent enlever le sort et Harry lança :

« Est-ce que vous aller tous bien? »

« À pars une morsure, moi ça va. » Exposa Yuri en arrachant une lanière de sa cape pour l'entouré autour de sa jambe.

« Moi ça va… » Répondit Ron.

« Moi aussi! » Ajouta William

« Alors continuons, la porte s'est ouverte. » Fit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans un interminable couloir.

« Putain de couloirs de merde… » Gronda Yuri après une dizaine de minutes de marche.

« Chut! Souffla William. Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose? »

Tous se turent et ils purent difficilement distinguer des gémissements provenant d'un peu plus loin. Ils suivirent les sons qui les menèrent à une autre porte en bois qui ne semblait pas très solide. Quand Ron tenta de l'ouvrir, la poignée lui resta dans les mains.

« Pousses-toi. » Ordonna Yuri.

Il donna un coup d'épaule à la porte qui céda sous son poids.

* * *

Je croyais que ce chapitre serais plus court que les autres mais en fait c'est le plus long pour l'instant… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais me faire assassiner? Le chapitre est pas très heureux et en plus là je suis toute triste parce que je viens encore de voir Lavitz (dans legend of dragoon) se faire tuer! Je me lasse jamais de voir cette partie, c'est trop mignon… Lol **merci** à **_Louange_**(ba non ce n'est pas effrayant, j'adore Severus et Voldy(mais juste en Tom, pas en face de serpent)… par contre, retourner à l'école ça c'est effrayant… quoi que passer mon été avec Sevy… peut-être…lol), **_Kalas1209_**(je crois que la suite est meilleure que le début… lol…et oui il devrait y avoir au moins trois autres couples, mais des slash…), **_Karou_**(lol t'es la seule qui voulait que Drago meure… quoi t'a pas compris dans la réponse à l'autre review? Et quand tu vas enfin mettre la suite de ta fic!),**_ Jenny_**(Rhooo… quand j'ai lu ta review, j'était morte de rire! Mais pas méchamment! C'est juste que tu as l'air de tellement tenir à Dray et Oli! … mais je crois que des épouventard ne pourraient pas donner des baiser de la mort… remarque qu'il ne sont pas encore mort, ils ont perdu leur âme… nuance… ne me tue pas! Lol), **_Sarah_**(c'est pas grave d'être longue, ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir des reviews, peu importe quand elles arrivent!) et **_Lium_**(mes chapitres sont courts, je le sais et parfois j'ai plus ou moins le temps de les taper… hum… je catch plus ou moins que la qualité de ma fic peut être amélioré mais qu'elle est déjà plus que bonne… je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou comme un reproche? comment ça mes chapitres se résume en 3-4 mots! Pour l'affaire des reviews, mon but est d'être lu mais (j'ai l'impression de me répéter!) l'idée c'est que la seule qui me reviewait, c'est ma friend Karou qui habite à même pas 5 minutes de marche de chez moi donc si elle était la seule à lire, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais continuer de mettre mes chapitres sur le site alors que je pouvais simplement aller les lui faire lire ou dans le pire lui envoyer par e-mail… mais maintenant, je sais qu'elle est appréciée par plus qu'une personne et je continu avec plaisir de la taper… côté review kilométrique, crois-moi t'es pas si pire, Jennifer, une autre de mes amis, qui lis ma fic 'croisière' m'a plusieurs fois laissé des reviews de la même longueur que la tienne mais toute compactée donc s'était plus long et même parfois trop long pour le peu qu'elle avait à dire lol… j'espère que tu n'as pas dû attendre très longtemps lol). 


	13. Mon père, ma peur

Chapitre XIII: Mon père, ma peur

Les quatre jeunes hommes poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et de joie. Devant leurs yeux se trouvaient, en vie mais paniqués, collés au mur face à eux, tentant de crier en vain à cause des baillons et se débattant contre des chaînes invisibles, Drago et Olivier. Trop heureux pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry et Yuri se précipitèrent vers eux, suivis de Ron. William cependant, gardait ses yeux effrayés fixés sur un autre mur, figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, tremblant de tout son corps. Les trois autres entendirent une formule dite à voix basse, mais à peine s'étaient-ils retournés qu'ils étaient plaqués au mur aux côtés de leurs amis. Tout comme eux, ils étaient bâillonnés et prisonniers de chaînes invisibles. C'est alors qu'un homme sortit de l'ombre en se tenant droit et fière, ses longs cheveux blonds platine cascadant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, contrastant avec ses habits noirs, ses yeux d'acier fixés à ceux de William, un sourire mauvais afficher sur les lèvres, une longue cicatrice commençant en haut de son front, contournant son œil gauche et descendant jusqu'à son menton, donnant à son visage aristocratique une allure encore plus maléfique. Lucius Malefoy était de retour, prêt à faire à nouveau des ravages.

«Expeliarmus!» Lança-t-il.

La baguette de William sauta de ses mains et vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir dans celles de son père. Les yeux agrandis de frayeur, son fils aîné le regardait avancer lentement vers lui de sa démarche digne, ses muscles roulant doucement sous sa peau à chaque pas. Dès qu'ils furent à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, le plus jeune se réveilla subitement de son état comateux et commença enfin à reculer, jusqu'à être acculer au mur. Son père le rejoignit rapidement et s'arrêta alors que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient.

«William, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps! Souffla-t-il. Tu sais que je me suis ennuyé de toi? Tu m'as tellement manqué! Tu ne peux savoir comment c'est dur de perdre son fils aîné et ne plus avoir de nouvelles pendant des années.»

«Tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout! Cracha William. J'étais bien sans toi! Ma vie sans ta présence était mille fois meilleure! Mon existence est beaucoup mieux depuis que je n'ai plus à supporter ton immonde être! Mes amis, au contraire de toi, me respectent, ils ne m'ont jamais fait toutes les horribles choses que tu as osées me faire en si peu d'années! Je n'ai jamais regretté être parti tout comme je n'ai jamais regretté devenir tout ce que tu as toujours détesté, que ce soit d'être entré dans la maison des Griffondors ou d'être devenu un auror!»

«Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton! Je suis ton père, tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela! Tu vas regretter tes paroles jeune homme.»

Il gifla brutalement William qui baissa immédiatement la tête en signe de soumission puis il murmura:

«Dé…Désolé père.»

«C'est bien, tu recommence à agir normalement. Mais je vais devoir te punir, tu sais?»

William se reprit soudainement, semblant se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus cinq ans. Il repoussa la main de son père qui lui caressait la joue et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

«Tu ne peux pas me punir. Siffla le blond. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi depuis longtemps. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi, je n'ai plus à t'obéir, alors pourquoi me laisserais-je faire, sale ordure? Lorsque j'étais jeune, je ne pouvais rien contre toi car je n'étais pas de taille et que tu étais mon père, mais maintenant, je ne te laisserai pas recommencer. Tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de me faire subir à nouveau tes tortures.»

«Tu as tout à fais raison mon ange. Rétorqua Lucius. Cependant, tu n'as pas le choix de me laisser te faire ce que je veux.»

«Et pourquoi donc?»

«Tu n'as plus ta baguette et si tu ne me laisse pas m'amuser avec toi, tes copains vont mourir en d'atroces souffrances devant tes yeux, sans que tu puisses agir. Puis, je vais te couper la gorge juste assez pour que ça prenne plusieurs heures avant que tu ne meures, ouvrant la plaie à chaque fois qu'elle coagulera et je vais m'amuser à te regarder mourir au bout de ton sang.»

L'attitude du jeune homme changea du tout au tout, allant de l'affront à l'inquiétude. Ses yeux passèrent du visage maléfique de son père, où régnait une expression de victoire, à ses amis retenus prisonniers qui essayaient sans succès de se débattre. En aucun cas il ne voulait les voir mourir et il était prêt à tout pour sauver leur vie, même si pour cela il devait se sacrifier et laisser son père le blesser et le violer comme lors de son enfance. Il ferma les paupières et des larmes en sortirent. Tremblant comme une feuille, les poings crispé sur les côtés de son corps, ses ongles s'enfonçant durement dans sa peau et tentant en vain de repousser la crainte et la panique qui envahissait peu à peu son être, il soupira:

«Fais de moi ce que tu voudras, mais ne les touches pas, je t'en supplie.»

«Ta gentillesse m'a toujours écœuré William, mais je n'ai qu'une parole et je vais les libérer… après m'être amusé avec toi.» Déclara Lucius.

Le jeune homme gémit. Faire un sacrifice, d'accord, mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis, et surtout son petit frère, assistent à cela. Quand Lucius l'embrassa, il sortit un objet de sa cape et lui planta dans le cœur. Les yeux agrandis par la douleur son père le fixa avec incompréhension.

«Tu devrais être fier de moi, j'ai retenu quelque chose des années passées avec toi; toujours avoir un second moyen pour se défendre. Le nargua William. De plus, je suis un bon acteur.»

Quand le poignard quitta le corps de Lucius, il disparut en poussière et le sort retenant les cinq aurors prisonnier s'effaça lui aussi. William rejoignit ses amis et examina attentivement Drago et Olivier pour détecter toute blessure grave. Par chance, ils n'avaient rien de plus sérieux que de nombreux bleus et égratignure.

«Will, on va très bien, contrairement à toi on dirait. S'inquiéta Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait te faire?»

«Rien petit frère…» Répondit-il sombrement.

«William Malefoy, tu vas tout de suite nous raconter ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais petit! S'exclama Yuri en serrant Olivier contre lui. On veut savoir ce qui t'es arrivé.»

«Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, on doit aller sauver Severus.»

«D'abord, il faut trouver une porte alors aussi bien tout nous confier pendant qu'on cherche.» Remarqua Harry.

Les cinq garçons se rallièrent contre lui alors il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de capituler.

«D'accord, d'accord…»

Il leur raconta toutes les horreurs que son père lui avait fait subir, autant les soirées à se faire torturer par différents objets autant moldus que sorciers dans les sous-sols du manoir que les nuit passées à pleurer après avoir subit ses assauts sexuels de Lucius. À la fin, il était assis contre un mur avec son jeune frère, les larmes aux yeux face à ses mauvais souvenirs.

«Will, il est mort, il ne te fera plus jamais cela!» Gronda Drago en le serrant contre lui.

«Je sais.»

Ils gardèrent le silence, laissant l'aîné des Malefoy se remettre de ses émotions.

«Je l'ai!» S'écria Ron en les faisant tous sursauter.

Les deux Malefoy se relevèrent et partirent à la suite de leurs amis.

* * *

Je suis sûre que je fais plaisir à plusieurs d'entre vous lol! Merci **_Zaïka_**, **_Kalas1209, Lium_**(lol j'adore couper mes chapitres comme ça, mais comme tu le vois, je ne le fais pas à tous les chapitre… na, je suis pas vraiment capable de plus développer mes idées… ba, je sais que bien souvent le monde n'aime pas laisser de review, (et vu le très très grand nombre de fic que je li en ce moment j'ai tendance à faire cela moi aussi si l'auteur reçoit déjà plusieurs reviews) mais bon, c'est pas la fin du monde de ne pas en recevoir des milliers mais c'est quand même agréable d'en recevoir quelques unes ;) et pour mes autres fics, quand je vais les poster, ça m'étonnerais que plusieurs t'intéressent et que tu me review, car sur les 13 que j'ai de commencé, il n'y en a que 3 de Harry Potter, les autres sont sur d'autres fandomes… au fait, cette fois c'est vrai que tu as fait une review kilométrique, mais ne t'en fais pas, J'ADORE ça! lol), **_Karok_**(hum… pour savoir, ça fait combien de mois que tu n'as pas ajouté de chapitre? ;) lol mais nan j'en ai pas tué un autre! Ils étaient même pas mort en plus lol attend, Lucius il compte tu pour un mort? Me trucide pas!;) lol) et **_Jenny_**(Mais naaaaaa je me moquais pas de toi! J'avoue que j'adore Drago aussi mais comme je savais qu'il était pas mort…lol! Vi, il montraient leur vrais sentiments… mais je viens de remarquer qu'ils leur ont rien avoué en les retrouvant… va falloir que je remédie à ça… un jour! Lol c'est pas grave si t,es longue pour les review lol en autant que tu ne m'oublie pas! ;) lol…) 


	14. Le bout du tunnel

**_Chapitre XIV_**: _Le bout du tunnel._

Ils marchaient en silence depuis un moment déjà quand William remarqua :

« Les gars, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à dire à Dragounet et Oli-chou? »

Harry et Yuri tournèrent immédiatement au rouge, Ron étouffa un éclat de rire, Drago lança un regard noir à son frère et Olivier et lui ne comprenaient pas vraiment les paroles du blond.

« De quoi parles-tu Williamichou? » Demanda son petit frère.

« Demande à un certain survivant que je connais… et toi Oli demande à la brute de service. »

« Je ne suis pas une brute! » S'exclama Yuri en lui tirant la langue.

William roula les yeux en rétorquant :

« D'accord alors, à notre cher ami Russe qui ne semble pas savoir que la violence ne règle rien… »

« Va te faire voir Will! »

« Yuri, William, arrêter un peu! Les stoppa Ron. Sinon, comment Dray et Oli pourraient-ils connaître toute la vérité sur ce qui nous a été révélé après leur enlèvement. »

Drago se tourna vers Harry pendant que Olivier se tournait vers Yuri. D'une même voix ils dirent :

« De quoi il parle? »

Alors, après avoir soupiré, ils se lancèrent chacun de leur côté.

« Dray, même si pendant toutes nos années d'étude tu me méprisais, j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi. Commença Harry, en prenant les mains du blond dans les siennes. Chaque chose méchante que tu me disais me blessait profondément mais je n'arrivais pas à t'en vouloir, car je te disais moi aussi d'horribles choses que je ne pensais pas vraiment. Quand nous avons tué ton père et que tu es devenu notre ami, j'ai cru que je pourrais enfin avoir une chance avec toi. Cependant, j'ai toujours eu peur de ce que tout le monde autour de nous pourrait penser, surtout ce que _toi_ tu pourrais penser de moi, j'avais peur que tu me rejète et que tu ne veule plus jamais me voir ni même entendre parler de moi. Mais maintenant que j'ai failli te perdre, et même si j'ai encore peur, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu n'apprennes jamais les forts sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon petit dragon… »

En même temps, Yuri avait pris le visage de Olivier entre ses mains et lui avait déclaré en le regardant directement dans les yeux, ses orbes de glace pétillant d'amour :

« Oli, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, le jour de notre première rencontre restera toujours gravé dans mon cœur, car c'est à ce moment que je compris réellement ce que pouvait être l'amour. Un ange était apparu devant mes yeux et j'en suis tombé éperdument amoureux, il m'avait enfin donné une raison de vivre. C'est la première fois que je raconte cette histoire à quelqu'un. Le jour où tu m'as rencontré, je partais vers les cachots pour mettre fin à ma chienne de vie, je ne supportais plus mes parents, je n'avais qu'un ami dans ce bas monde et chaque jour qui passait me faisais de plus en plus sombrer dans un enfer indescriptible. Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé, demandé si on pouvait être ami, ce jour là, je ne serais plus ici maintenant. Mais vivre en ta présence m'était quand même dur, car je devais toujours me retenir pour ne pas embrasser tes lèvres attirantes, ni caresser ta douce peau, ni passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux soyeux, ni même te dire à quel point je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Je considérais ton amitié comme un cadeau du ciel et que même si je voulais plus de toi qu'être simplement un bon ami, je devais m'en contenter et la chérir de tout mon cœur, par peur de la perdre. Quand j'ai vu ce détraqueur t'embrasser j'ai cru avoir tout perdu à jamais puisque tu es tout pour moi. Cela m'a fait comprendre que même si tu me rejetais, je ne pouvais plus garder ce secret au fond de moi, je me serais trop souvent demandé après ta mort si on aurait pu s'aimer, si on serait resté uniquement ami dans le cas ou tu ne m'aurais pas aimé, si on aurait été lié à la vie à la mort, si on aurait passé des soirées, des nuits, des journées ensemble, à simplement s'aimer. Alors je t'ouvre mon cœur mon petit ange, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que si tu ne veux pas de moi, que l'on puisse quand même garder cette amitié qui m'est si précieuse, je ne supporterais pas d'avoir à vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés. »

Après avoir entendu Harry, Drago ouvrit et ferma la bouche quelques fois, en une parfaite imitation d'un quelconque poisson avant de sauter au cou de son ami, l'embrassant passionnément, leurs langues commençant un ballet passionné. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Olivier. Il murmura 'je t'adore Yu' avant d'aller se lover contre lui. Harry répondit au baiser de son blondinet tout aussi passionnément. Yuri releva la tête du Français et l'embrassa tout doucement, sa langue taquinant gentiment celle du plus petit. Les deux autres se sentaient un peu exclus. Ron rêvait de retrouver Hermione le plus vite possible tandis que William, même s'il était heureux pour ses amis et son frère, se disait qu'il aimerait lui aussi pouvoir connaître l'amour. Les baisers des deux couples durèrent de nombreuses minutes.

« Vous êtes très mignons, mais il faudrait penser à continuer notre mission là… » Remarqua Ron en cassant d'un coup l'ambiance magique régnant dans le couloir.

« Oui, vous aurez en masse de temps pour vous câliner une fois de retour. » Ajouta William.

Ils repartirent le sourire aux lèvres, Harry et Yuri enserrant la taille de leur amoureux respectif. Le roux et l'aîné Malefoy se tenaient à l'avant pour ne pas voir leurs compagnons se cajoler alors qu'eux deux étaient seuls. Même si les couples se tenaient serrés, les garçons se tenaient en garde, au cas où des Mangemorts apparaîtraient. Ils marchaient dans un silence confortable depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Ils l'ouvrirent avec précaution et y trouvèrent avec stupeur celui qu'ils recherchaient, alias Severus Snape. Mais pas tout à fait comme ils s'y attendaient. Ce dernier était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées, coudes contre les appuis-bras, doigts enlacés, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Vous y avez mis le temps. » Souffla-t-il.

* * *

Et je coupe là! Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à certaines explications. Donc Merci à **_Karou_**(c'est ça que je disais, tu vas savoir pourquoi ils sont corrects le prochain chapitre. Voui j'adore les reviews kilométrique! Mais ça ce n'était pas si long! Lol! Est-ce que j'avais raison quand je disais que j'étais dans une phase romantique? Bah, cinq d'un coup, c'est pas si pire nan? Tu devrais voir ce que dit Bryan dans Croisière, c'est du même goût que ce qu'à dit Yuri… je viens de remarquer quelque chose… leur amoureux à tous les deux se nomme Olivier… et les réactions se ressemblent…rhooooo… c'est bizarre… mais là c'est trop tard pour changer! Si tu veux, je t'envoierai cette partie du chap 28 pour te montrer!-) et à **_Jenny_**(NAAAN! Ils avaient pas avoué leur sentiment! Là ils l'ont fait lol! Toi et Sarah allez tout savoir sur la fausse mort de Drago le prochain chapitre… ba, je crois que personne a eu aussi peur que toi pour Dragounet… mais peut-être que moi aussi j'aurais eu peur si je n'avais pas su se qui arriverais… mais bon, il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je sais pas si j'aurai un jour le cœur de le tuer…) 


	15. Explications

_**Chapitre XV : **Explications_

Les six aurors regardaient étonnés le maître des potions qui se moquait ouvertement d'eux avec son sourire.

« Là… Souffla Ron. Là, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. »

« Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant de votre pars, Weasley. Lança Severus. Vous n'avez jamais très bien compris sans les explications de Granger, pas étonnant que vous vous êtes mariés, ça lui évite de se déplacer trop souvent. »

Ron bouillait littéralement de rage et Harry et Drago durent s'y prendre à eux deux pour l'empêcher d'assassiner Snape sur-le-champ.

« Severus, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe? » Fit doucement William.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pouviez être aussi idiot que Weasley. »

« Sev, ce n'est pas drôle. Grogna Drago. Explique-nous et cesse de te moquer. »

« Pourtant, c'est simple. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve. »

« Une épreuve! » S'écrièrent les garçons d'une même voix.

« Le tout organisé par Dumbledore pour tester leurs aptitudes et les vôtres par la même occasion. »

« A…Alors rien de tout ce qui est arrivé était réel? » Gronda Yuri avec un regard meurtrier.

« Non. Le directeur c'est dit que si vous arriviez à affrontez vos peurs alors vous pourriez affronter de nombreuses épreuves lancées par notre cher lord noir, c'est dans ses goûts du moment de tuer ses ennemis par leur plus grande peur. L'araignée, les morts, la pièce minuscule, la fausse mort de Drago et Olivier, Lucius, rien n'était réel. »

« Et laisses-moi deviner, tu nous regardais affronter ces horreurs. » Dit Drago.

« En effet… Au cas où il vous arriverait quelque chose. »

« Il a fait comment pour connaître nos peurs? » Demanda Harry.

« Il a fait faire des recherches sur vous. »

« C'est traître. » Souffla Olivier.

« J'ai toujours su que ce vieux était fou… » Fit William.

« Tu as raison Will… » Approuve Yuri.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, on va retourner tous ensemble voir Dumbledore… » Coupa Snape.

« Pourquoi tous ensemble? »

« Parce que je dois vous ramener vivants, malheureusement. »

« Tu as un mauvais fond Sev… »

« Le malheureusement ne te concernait pas Drago. »

« Tu nous déteste? » Questionna William.

« Oui. »

Sur ce il transplana, laissant les aurors seuls.

« Et tu aimes cet idiot? Dit Yuri. William, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves… »

« Moi je le sais. Sourit William. Je vais lui parler tantôt…pas envie qu'il m'arrive la même chose que vous. »

« Tu es amoureux de _Snape_ » S'étonna Ron

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça? »

« C'est… C'est SNAPE! »

« Ils doivent nous attendre! »

« Tu détourne la conversation là! »

Mais Ron n'eut pas de réponse, William ayant déjà transplané. Après que Ron ait grogné qu'il trichait, ils le rejoignirent. Le rouquin sauta sur le blond qui ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer.

« Avoue tout, tout de suite! Dit Ron qui avait le dessus. Comment peux-tu faire pour… »

« Vous réglerez cela plus tard. » Le coupa sèchement Severus.

« Laisse-moi respirer! Lança William. On s'en reparlera à la maison! »

« Comment ça à la maison? »

Hermione, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué, pouffa de rire, attirant par la même occasion leur regard.

« Ron, Harry, Dray, on va souper chez les gars. » Les informa-t-elle, amusée.

« Cessez vos enfantillages! Rugit soudainement Snape. Quel âge avez-vous? »

Cette fois, les garçons obéirent et se relevèrent précipitamment.

« Vous avez très bien réussi. Affirma Dumbledore. William, Yuri, Olivier, vous faites dès maintenant parti de l'ordre du phénix! Quant à vous trois, vous nous avez à nouveau prouvé que votre réputation de meilleurs aurors du pays est fondée. Je suis fier de vous! Vous pouvez retourner chez vous pour vous reposez. »

Ils partirent vers l'entrée puis William s'arrêta et leur dit :

« Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps… je veux juste aller parler à qui vous savez. »

Ses amis étouffèrent un éclat de rire tandis que Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ils sortirent et Olivier leur expliqua :

« Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que William est amoureux de Snape depuis sa première année d'étude. Un jour on a réussi à lui faire avouer quand il a envoyé promener le mec le plus en vue de l'école… qui lui a fait regretter par la suite mais bon, ce n'est pas la question. Même après tant d'années il l'aime encore alors ne vous moquer pas de lui, c'est une corde sensible, il l'aime vraiment… »

« Espérons qu'il ne se fera pas jeter méchamment parce qu'on va avoir de la difficulté à le remettre sur pied le pauvre. » Ajouta Yuri.

« Je ne comprends tout de même pas ce qu'il lui trouve. » Fit Ron.

« L'amour est parfois dur à comprendre. Remarqua Hermione en riant. Au fait, pendant cette mission, il ne se serait pas passer quelque chose que je doive savoir? Vous semblez bien proches tout d'un coup… »

Cette remarque fit rougir les garçons, son amoureux mis à part. Les deux couples étaient enlacés, donc faciles à remarquer.

« J'ai dit à Drago que je l'aimais. » Avoua Harry.

« C'est super! D'accord, ça va avoir pris du temps, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

« Et moi j'ai fait de même avec Olivier. » Admit Yuri.

« Merveilleux! Il était temps! Si pour Harry son amour était invisible à moins de bien le connaître, toi c'était vraiment trop évident… »

« Même pas vrai… »

« À oui? Alors pourquoi la première chose que j'ai demandé à Victor sur vous c'est si vous étiez en couple? »

« Que t'a-t-il répondu? »

« Que vous ne l'étiez pas mais que tu lui tournais autour depuis des années sans que Olivier ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, donc qu'il devait être aveugle… »

« Si tout le monde voyait cela, pourquoi personne n'a jamais voulu me dire quoi que ce soit? » Interrogea soudainement Olivier, irrité de s'être fait traiter d'aveugle.

« Carrr nous savions qu'il tenait trrrop à toi pourrr rrrisquer de te perrrdrrre à jamais. » Dit faiblement une voix en face d'eux.

Tous restèrent étonnés. Devant eux, appuyé à la porte de la maison de William, Yuri et Olivier se trouvait Victor Krum, en mauvais état. Il semblait déjà avoir perdu beaucoup de sang venant d'une blessure à sa tempe gauche, une longue coupure traversait son visage, de son front à son menton en passant par son œil, ses vêtements déchirés en plusieurs endroits laissaient paraître de nombreuses plaies et la position inquiétante de son bras ajouté à l'os en sortant ne laissait aucune incertitude sur le fait qu'il était cassé. Il fut rattraper de justesse par Yuri d'une chute qui aurait sans aucun doute aggravé son état.

« Victor, que t'est-il arrivé? » Demanda le Russe.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, son ami ayant perdu connaissance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et un autre de bouclé! Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça? Maintenant, MERCI à mon unique revieweuse, **_Karou_**(nan, je peux pas faire de déclaration entre Ron et Hermione, ils sont déjà mariés…lol là tu les as eus les explications sur leur fausse perte d'âme…je suis découragée, sur 69 personne à avoir lu le dernier chapitre tu es la seule qui a reviewer…c'est triste!lol mais bon, je me suis résignée…)!


	16. Le retour de Victor

_**Chapitre XVI : **Le retour de Victor_

Yuri avait porté rapidement son ami dans la maison et Hermione, qui était devenue une médicomage après ses études, le soigna du mieux qu'elle le put. Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon à attendre que le blessé se réveille. Peu de temps après, Victor reprit connaissance et commença à se moquer un peu de ses meilleurs amis.

« Alorrrs, vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble, aprrrès toutes ces années? » Demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Oui Vicky… Sourit doucement Olivier en caressant les cheveux de son ami. Et non je ne suis pas aveugle! »

« Tu n'as jamais rrremarrrqué que Yu te tourrrnait autourrr? »

« Non… »

« Dans ce cas, j'avais rrraison, tu es aveugle… »

« La ferme… Que t'est-il arrivé? »

« C'est… Voldemorrrt… »

« Que t'a-t-il fait? » Gronda Yuri.

Victor ouvrit la bouche mais ne put répondre car la porte d'entrée claqua et un coup de vent blond passa devant le salon. Les occupants de la pièce se regardèrent avec surprise, mais pour la plupart, ils se doutaient déjà de ce qui était arrivé au grand frère de Drago.

« William! Hurla Hermione. Vient voir Victor! »

« Victor? »

William revint vers eux, tête baissée, il se laissa tomber par terre et il s'appuya contre le divan, à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête du Bulgare.

« Will? Fit ce-dernier. Ça va? »

William secoua tristement la tête et la tourna vers son ami. Il sursauta, blêmit, puis demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Victor… qui t'a fait ça? »

« Dis-moi d'aborrrd ce que TU as. »

« Ce qui t'est arrivé est plus important. »

« William, stop ce petit jeu et rrraconte… »

« J'ai été voir Sev… et il m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir. »

« Gentiment? »

« Moui… gentiment… ''Sale petite pédale de merde, sors de ma vue, je ne veux plus jamais t'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Si je te revois, je te transforme en ingrédient à potion et même tes très chers amis ne te reconnaîtront plus.'' Mot pour mot. »

« Mon pauvrrre petit Will… Viens là… »

Ses amis l'aidèrent à s'asseoir correctement et William prit place à ses côtés. Il se réfugia dans les bras de son ami de toujours qui le serra contre lui.

« Vict, maintenant c'est à ton tour de répondre… » Murmura le blond, la tête enfouis dans le cou de Krum.

« C'est à cause de Voldemorrrt. Mais pas de la façon que vous pouvez crrroirrre. Ce sont ses Mangemorrrts qui m'ont blessés. S'il n'a pas été trrrès actif ces temps-ci c'est parrrce qu'il était trrrop occupé avec moi. Je l'ai aussi empêché d'aller torrrturrrer Harrrry, ça a été difficile, mais j'y suis arrrrivé. Seulement, hierrr il a dû s'absenter et ses serviteurrrs en ont profité. Ils me détestent carrr il savent que leurrr maîtrrre m'aime vrrraiment et que je suis en trrrain de le changer… je suis parrrvenu à m'enfuirrr mais de justesse… un peu plus et j'y rrrestait. »

« Tu dois survivre… Souffla Yuri en serrant Olivier dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser seuls. »

« Je vais peut-être surrrvivrrre, ne vous en faites pas trrrop. »

« Tu ne peux pas mourir. Gémit William. Je n'arriverai pas à supporter tout ça… »

« Mon petit Will, ça va aller…Dès que je suis rrremit, je vais lui fairrre rrregrrretter à cet idiot de Snape… Perrrsonne ne fait mal à mon petit poussin adoré! »

Ses trois amis sourirent à cette phrase. Les garçons expliquèrent aux quatre autres que William était son petit protégé depuis qu'il c'était fait tabasser par le mec qu'il avait repoussé. Et chacun avait un surnom spécial : poussin pour William à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, ange pour Olivier car il ressemble à un petit ange, Yurichou pour Yuri et Victorichou pour Victor, car aucun n'avait d'idée pour ces deux-là.

« Hermi? Questionna Drago après un court moment de silence. Il… il a des chances de s'en sortir, non? »

« Oui. Répondit-elle. Elles sont quand même assez grandes. »

Les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Finalement, que lui trouves-tu? Demande Ron à William, détournant la conversation qui commençait à rendre l'ambiance assez lourde. Il n'y a rien d'attirant chez cet homme. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'aime… mais je l'aime, c'est tout… c'est comme Victor, qu'y a-t-il d'attirant en Voldemort? »

« Arrêter de dire son nom! Cria Ron, qui frissonnait à chaque fois que le nom du lord noir était prononcé. Ce n'est pas drôle! »

« Tu ne l'as jamais vu complètement nu…Continua Victor sans prendre compte de ce que le rouquin avait hurlé. TOM est trrrop sexy! »

« Cette face de serpent? Répliqua Harry. Ça, j'en doute… »

« Il a rrretrrrouvé le corrrps de sa vingtaine et crrrois-moi, il est vrrraiment sexy! Et il a toujourrrs prrris soin de moi. Je sais qu'il m'aimait rrréellement. Il ne m'a jamais fait le moindrrre mal, il était doux et aimant. »

« C'est… incroyable. Remarqua Ron. C'est impossible d'imaginer Vous-savez-qui dorloter une autre personne. »

« Et pourrrtant, je peux t'assurrrer qu'il y arrrrive à la perrrfection! »

« Et il est bon au lit? » Demande nonchalamment Yuri.

Tout le monde le regarde avec surprise avant de pouffer de rire. Olivier lui flanque un coup de coude et Victor lui répondit :

« Je vois que ton côté perrrverrrs prrrend le dessus. Et pourrr ton inforrrmation, c'est un dieu… »

« À l'âge qu'il a, il doit avoir de l'expérience… »

« T'es con Yurrri… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit Victorichou adoré! »

« Imbécile… »

« J'ai eu un bon professeur. »

« Tais-toi donc… »

« Pas envie… »

« Oh mon petit ange, occupes-toi de ton amourrreux, il me tape surrr les nerrrfs. »

« Yu, arrête d'embêter Vicky, il est blessé. » Sermonna Olivier.

« Mais! »

« Chut! »

Victor tira la langue à Yuri qui lui rendit son geste. La conversation reprit avec entrain, chacun posant des questions aux autres pour s'amuser, découvrant parfois des choses intéressantes, jusqu'à l'entrée inattendue d'un intrus.

* * *

Et un autre de fini… en passant, si vous aimez la série de jeux vidéo 'Tekken' allez voir ma fic! Donc, MERCI à **_Lium_**(je sais que tout le monde ne veux pas reviewer à chaque fois, et je l'ai aussi marqué à la fin : je m'y suis résignée…ça a été dur, mais je l'accepte! Et cette fois c'est 2 pour 68 lol! Ba, l'important pour moi c'est de savoir que quelques personnes l'aiment, et même s'ils ne me le disent pas à CHAQUES chapitres, ça ne me dérange pas… en autant qu'ils me le disent une fois de temps en temps lol) et à**_ Jenny_**(Mais oui je te pardonne! Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas? Contente que tu aime lol) 


	17. Une visite inattendue

_Chapitre XVII: Une visite inattendue_

L'homme se précipita sur le Bulgare et le serra doucement contre lui. Il l'embrassa à de plusieurs reprises puis lui murmura:

« Mon ange, je suis tellement désolé... Je n'aurais jamais dû partir et te laisser seul avec eux... »

Les autres comprirent à ce moment que l'intrus n'était nul autre que le seul et unique Lord Voldemort. Il avait bien changé. Si avant il avait une face de serpent, il avait à présent un beau visage... et le corps qui va avec. La vieille chose qu'il était auparavant avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et était des plus sexy. Surtout habillé tout de noir, avec des vêtements moulant son corps à la perfection, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination. Mais, Voldemort était peut-être devenu une bombe sexuelle, il n'en restait pas moins un ennemi des sorciers présents. Ils pointèrent tous leur baguette en direction du mage noir qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'apercevoir qu'il était cerné, ou s'il le savait, il s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse lui lancer un sort, Victor les arrêta:

« Ne lui faites pas de mal, il ne vous ferrra rrrien pendant que je serrrai là. »

« Comment peut-on en être sûr? » Lança Harry.

« Je ne vous ferez rien... Promit Voldemort. Plus jamais. »

Tous le regardèrent bizarrement, doutant grandement de sa sincérité et il s'expliqua:

« Vous pouvez compter le nombre de mois pendant lesquels Victor est venu habiter avec moi car je ne fais plus beaucoup d'attaques... Mes Mangemorts continuent leurs activités, mais sans vraiment m'en parler. J'ai dû m'absenter quelques jours et ils en ont profité pour lui faire du mal. Quand je suis revenu et que j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé, j'en ai tué plusieurs, mais les autres se sont rebellés, disant que je n'étais plus comme avant, et tout. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec eux, je ne veux plus courir le risque perdre mon amour. »

Il embrassa Victor tendrement, mais Harry gronda:

« Pourquoi devrait-on te croire? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu ne mens pas? »

« Rien. Mais si vous le voulez, vous pouvez toujours m'enfermer pendant un temps indéterminé dans un endroit d'où je ne pourrai contacter personne, juste pour voir si mes anciens sbires continuent leurs activités. Mais soyez indulgents et laissez Victor venir avec moi. »

Il serra le Bulgare tout contre lui, de manière possessive.

« Personnellement, je lui fais confiance à Voldi-chou. Déclara William. Je suis et resterai toujours du côté de Victorichou. S'il est heureux, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tuer son amant... S'il a changé et que Vicky approuve, moi je les crois. »

« Rendez-moi service et ne m'appeler plus Voldemort. Grogna l'ex mage noir. Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Tom, comme ça, ça me dénoue de mes actes, qui étaient horribles je l'avoues. »

« C'est impossible qu'il ait tant changé en si peu de temps! S'exclama alors Harry. Tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE! »

« Je n'ai pas changé en peu de temps. Je suis avec Victor depuis quelques années, et il m'a changé peu à peu. J'ai retrouvé mon ancienne apparence et j'ai changé de caractère car il me le demandait. Il m'a lancé un ultimatum; si je ne changeait pas d'attitude, si je continuais mes meurtres, si je devenais pas plus humain, moins cruel, c'était fini entre nous. J'ai eu de la difficulté, mais je l'aimais trop pour ne pas essayer. Il a accepté d'être patient, de me laisser le temps de faire les changements peu à peu et ça a réussi. C'est pour ça que mes serviteurs se sont rebellés. Ils savaient que mon ange était arrivé à ses fins et que je ne leur ordonnerais plus de tuer, torturer des prisonniers et tout. Pour moi, mon chéri vaut beaucoup plus que cette vie misérable dans laquelle j'ai été trop longtemps. Je sais très bien que vous ne me ferez peut-être jamais confiance, j'ai parfaitement conscience que vous pensez que je le contrôle grâce à l'impérium, mais vous avez tord. Je ne vous empêcherai pas de me surveiller en tout temps, ni même de me tuer si vous le voulez mais laissez-moi une seule et unique toute petite chance. Je vous donne ma parole que si je fais le moindre mal à qui que ce soit, vous pourrez me torturer à mort. »

« La parole d'un Serpentard n'est pas très valable. »

« HARRY JAMES POTTER! Gueula Drago en lui balançant une forte claque derrière la tête. Là, j'en ai mare! Je ne supporte plus tes conneries à propos des Serpentards. Est-ce que moi je dis des choses méchantes sur les Griffondors? Non! Aies un peu de respect envers moi, si j'écoute tout ce que tu dis, je suis un salop fini, sans la moindre once d'intelligence, qui ne mérite pas de vivre et qui est un moins que rien. Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, crois-moi, tu vas vite redevenir célibataire, sombre crétin! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je t'aime vraiment mon amour, ne me fais pas ça, je te jure de ne plus recommencer. Les Serpentards sont des anges!! »

Tom éclata de rire et ajouta:

« Désolé, mais c'est peut-être un peu exagéré... »

Harry grogna en lui jetant une regard noir et les autres pouffèrent de rire.

« Je vais préparer le repas. Déclara Olivier. Qui veux m'aider? »

« Moi! » Répondit sans attendre Yuri.

« Je vais y aller aussi, il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous empêcher de vous bécoter, sinon, nous ne mangerons pas aujourd'hui. » Fit Hermione en partant avec les deux garçons.

Les six autres se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant de nombreuses minutes.

« L'ambiance est lourde... Remarqua Ron. On pourrait pas trouver un sujet de conversation? »

« On peut essayer de trrrouver une solution au prrroblème 'Severrrus Snape'... »

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de ça... » Geignit William, inquiet de ce que l'esprit tordu de son ami pourrait inventer.

« Dans le fond, tu n'as qu'à être tranquille et lui prouver que tu es calme, gentil et adorable. Propose Tom. Ce n'est pas très difficile et ça a probablement plus de chance de réussir que ce que peuvent proposer ces quatre là. »

« Là, j'approuve... Mais je ne pourrais pas juste désespérer en silence? »

« Je doute que ça réussisse, il ne va peut-être pas le remarquer. »

« Pas grave... »

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi pessimiste? »

« Ça lui arrrrive. »Ricana Victor.

« Je te déteste... »

« Moui, c'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime mon poussin! »

« Vict! »

« Toi, je t'adorrre Tom... »

« Jaloux, Tomichou? »

« À ta place, je me la fermerais Blondie. »

« Tais-toi le vieillard. »

« Je suis quand même plus jeune que le vieux fou. »

« Peut-être, mais lui au moins il assume qu'il est vieux, il n'essaie pas d'avoir l'air jeune. »

« STOP! Hurla Yuri en entrant dans le salon. Venez manger. »

Ils partirent rejoindre Olivier et Hermione dans la cuisine, riant de Tom et William qui ne cessait de se chamailler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à gueuler? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Ils sont en amour fou... Expliqua Ron en l'embrassant. Ils ne veulent plus arrêter de se chicaner comme des enfants. »

« Victor, empêche ton amoureux de parler... »

« Une seconde... »

Étant déjà dans les bras de Tom qui le transportait, attira sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa, coupant son flot de parole.

« Continue de te chamailler avec mon poussin et tu n'as plus de baiser, ni de câlin, ni rrrien pourrr un mois. » Ajouta-t-il en le lâchant.

Tom grogna mais se tût. William et lui se tinrent tranquille durant toute l'heure du repas, mais lors du départ de Drago, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils avaient recommencé.

« Si ça vous dit, demain vous viendrez nous voir. » Proposa Olivier.

« On va venir! » Répondit la jeune fille en entraînant son mari et ses deux amis avec elle vers l'extérieur.

Ils se saluèrent puis les plus jeunes partirent vers leur maison tandis que Yuri et Olivier partirent sauver les oreilles de Victor qui devait supporter seul les deux enfants.

« Les garçons, j'aimerais que vous me disiez la chambre de qui nous allons devoir déménager. » Commença Hermione.

Voyant les regards que ses copains lui lançaient, elle continua:

« Ryry, Dray, vous êtes en couple maintenant, vous n'allez pas dormir dans la même chambre? »

Harry et Drago se regardèrent un instant et Harry dit à son dragon en lui faisant un clin d'oeil:

« Ça te dit de me rejoindre dans ma chambre cette nuit? »

Drago éclata de rire et répondit:

« Avec plaisir mon amour! »

« N'oubliez pas de vous protéger... » Souffla Ron.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard noir et se mirent à lui gueuler dessus alors que Hermione était morte de rire. Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur demeure où ils se séparèrent, les mariés allant dans leur chambre et le nouveau couple dans la chambre du blond.

* * *

Coucou! Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris, mais c'est une histoire très compliquée à propos de mon ordi... Donc là, j'en ai un nouveau, mais qui n'a pas Microsoft word, donc je me bat avec Microsoft work et comme ça ne marche pas sur fan fiction je dois aller le transférer sur word pad... Anyway, **_MERCI_** à **_Karok_**(il a pas grand chose à faire dans l'histoire mon petit Victor... En principe, il devait mourir de ses blessures dans ce chapitre dans les bras à Voldie, mais j'ai changé d'idée lol... Sev est pas gay dans toute les fics... Juste dans plusieurs!!lol arrête, dans 2 des 3 autres fic de HP que je suis en train d'écrire il est gay aussi...(il y en a une qu'il n'est pas dedans...) mais c'est pas les mêmes couples... Je ne m'éloigne pas de mon histoire avec ma romance!! Comment ça je m'éloigne de mon histoire? Et quels couples sont pas possibles? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'assassiner en voyant ce que j'ai fait avec Voldi?lol) et **_Lium_**(oui, je sais, c'est court, mais je m'améliore, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres! ;) ah, au fait, je ne suis pas SI pire lorsque je demande des reviews... J'ai lu une fic où l'auteure a menacée de retirer sa fic du site parce qu'elle avait reçu **13** reviews pour son chapitre et que d'après elle c'est nul... Disons que j'ai fait le saut... personnellement, avoir 13 reviews pour un chapitre je sauterais de joie et mettrais plusieurs chapitres rapidement, mais bon, c'est mon opinion...anyway ne t'en fais pas, j'essaies de m'améliorer et d'agrandir mes chapitres pour toutes mes fics, c'est ce qu'ont me reproche le plus souvent alors je tente de les allonger. Mais ça n'a pas l'air très efficace...) 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	18. Atil vraiment changé?

_**Chapitre XVIII:** A-t-il vraiment changé?_

Le lendemain, comme promis, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago allèrent chez leurs amis. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils pouffèrent tous de rire. William se trouvait devant eux, pas encore très réveillé, les cheveux ébouriffés, ne portant qu'un pantalon. Ses yeux fermaient tous seuls et il marmonna un 'bonjour' pas très comprenable. Olivier arriva derrière lui et dit:

« Pousse-toi et laisse-les entrer, crétin. Salut tous les trois! Venez dans la salle à manger, Yu, Vict et le bébé numéro 2 sont là... »

Arrivés dans la salle à manger, William s'effondra sur la chaise à côté de Tom et entreprit de dormir la tête appuyée sur ses bras sur la table, comme son voisin.

« Que leur est-il arrivé pour qu'ils semblent si fatigués? » Demanda Hermione.

« Comme ils refusaient de stopper leurrr idioties, j'ai obligé Tom à fairrre chambrrre à parrrt, il a dû dorrrmirrr dans le salon. Expliqua Victor. Lui et Will se sont chamailler jusque trrrès tarrrd cette nuit alorrrs on s'est dit que ce serrrait une belle vengeance que de les rrréveiller vrrraiment tôt ce matin, à l'aide de sceaux d'eau. Ils n'ont pas l'airr d'avoirrr beaucoup apprrrécié cela, mais c'était marrrrant de les entendrrre crrrier. Mais l'eau était peut-êtrrre un peu frrroide... »

« UN PEU froide? Geignit Tom daignant enfin relever la tête pour la tourner vers son amant. Complètement gelée tu veux dire! »

« J'approuve Tomichou, elle était trop froide votre eau, c'était cruel! » Fit William en levant les yeux vers son ami.

« On est martyrisés! »

« Vi! Je demande justice! T'es pu mon ami Victorichou! »

« Comme si tu me faisais peurrr Will... » Rétorqua Victor.

« Je te boude mon amour, tu es trop cruel! » Lança Tom en lui tirant la langue.

« Pff, regarder qui parle de cruauté. » Siffla Harry.

Tom lui jeta un regard douloureux puis soupira:

« Vas-tu un jour arrêter cela? Je suis vraiment fatigué de tes commentaires désagréables. Si vous le voulez, je peux vous donner tous les endroits susceptibles de contenir des Mangemorts, en plus de vous donnez tous les noms de tous ceux qui étaient sous mes ordres. N'importe quoi pour que je puisses enfin vivre tranquille... Si tu ne trouves pas ça suffisant ou que tu m'envoies en prison, alors autant me tuer immédiatement. »

Victor tenta de s'objecter, mais son amant lui lança un sort qui l'empêcha de parler. Harry leva sa baguette en direction de l'ancien mage noir qui ferma lentement les yeux, attendant le sort qui allait mettre fin à sa vie. Cependant, personne ne bougea.

« Crois-tu sincèrement que dénoncer les imbéciles qui travaillait à tes côtés, ou même les endroits où ils se cachent va pardonner toutes les conneries, tous les meurtres que tu as pu faire? Est-ce que toutes les personnes que tu a torturées à mort, assassinées d'un coup vont revenir? Penses-tu que tout le mal que tu as fait à de trop nombreuses personnes ainsi qu'à leur familles, la peine, la souffrance, la haine que tu as fait ressentir à la communauté magique va partir d'un coup, que tout le monde va oublier? Si tu crois t'en sortir aussi facilement, détrompes-toi tout de suite, ça te suivras le reste de ta pauvre vie qui, je l'espère grandement, finira très bientôt. »

Harry abaissa sa baguette et lui jeta un regard assassin. Tom, désespéré, se leva et partit à l'étage, l'air sombre, ayant préalablement enlevé le sort jeté à Victor. Le Bulgare, après avoir donné une claque derrière la tête du survivant, le suivit de peine et misère, chaque pas semblant le faire souffrir.

« Harry... Souffla Drago. Je veux bien croire qu'il le méritait, mais tu ne trouve pas que tu as été un peu... dur? »

« Comme tu l'as dit, il le méritait. Et de toute façon, ce connard ne mérite pas de simplement vivre. »

« Tout le monde peut commettre des erreurs, se tromper de chemin dans la vie. »

« Pas à ce point Drago. Tout comme c'est impossible qu'il ait changé du tout au tout en si peu de temps. »

« Il n'a pas changé en peu de temps, Harry. Riposta Yuri. Vict est avec lui depuis des années. Ils sont ensemble depuis environ un peu plus de cinq ans. Au nombre de temps que tu as passé enfermé après t'être fais capturé, tu ne trouve pas ça louche qu'il n'ait même pas été voir si tu étais vraiment prisonnier? Qu'il ne t'ait pas fais souffrir? Qu'après toutes ces années à vouloir t'assassiner, il ne t'ait même pas toucher un cheveu? C'est probablement extrêmement dur à croire, mais l'amour semble l'avoir changé. Si tu aurais remarqué hier et aujourd'hui le regard qu'il porte sur Victor, tu l'aurais peut-être compris. »

« Hier, après qu'on ait fini par faire la paix, nous avons parlé tous les deux. Ajouta William. Il sait très bien que jamais il ne sera pardonné, autant pour ses actes envers la communauté magique que pour sa trahison envers les Mangemorts. Mais si au moins les proches de son amour, ceux qu'il devra côtoyer à tous les jours pouvaient au moins l'accepter, il serait aux anges. Personnellement je ne lui en veux plus, je sais qu'il tente de se racheter et ça me suffit amplement. De plus, il faudra bien que tu apprennes à le supporter, car lui et Victor vont rester ici, avec nous, peu importe ce que toi ou quiconque d'autre en pense. »

Harry se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien. William monta voir les deux tourtereaux, furieux contre lui. L'ambiance était lourde et Ron brisa enfin le silence en suggérant:

« On devrait demander à Dumbledore de venir. Comme ça on va voir s'il est sincère en disant qu'il a changé. »

Son idée fut approuvée et après plusieurs minutes, Dumbledore, de même que Severus, se trouvaient dans le salon. Ils montèrent tous à la chambre que partageaient Tom et Victor. William, en voyant Snape, tenta de fuir, mais il fut retenu par Victor qui le tint contre lui, jetant un regard noir au maître des potions qui l'ignora royalement.

« M. Riddle, comme on se retrouve... Fit sèchement le directeur. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? »

Tom grogna et Victor se mit par automatisme devant lui pour le protéger quand il vit les baguettes de Dumbledore et Severus dirigées vers son amant. Il relâcha cependant sa grippe sur le blond, qui en profita pour s'enfuir rapidement hors de la vue de l'homme l'ayant rejeté le jour précédant.

« Mon amour, laisse-nous. » Murmura Tom à son oreille.

« Non, Tom, ils veulent te fairrre du mal. »

« Chut, mon petit ange, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Non... »

« Je t'aime... »

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de le pousser vers Yuri qui l'attrapa au vol et l'amena avec lui hors de la chambre, dans le salon.

« Yu, lâches-moi! Hurla Victor en se débattant. Ils vont le tuer! »

« Calmes-toi, on leur a fait promettre de ne lui faire absolument aucun mal. » Tenta de le rassurer Olivier.

« Et s'ils s'abaissent à fairrre ce que Tom a déjà fait? Avoirrr menti et le tuer? »

« Cesse de t'inquiéter. De toute façon, s'ils le font, je te jure que Oli, Will et moi allons t'aider à le venger. » Promit Yuri.

« Ils ne feront jamais ça. Remarqua Drago. Ce serait faire ce contre quoi ils se battent... »

« On ne sait jamais! S'exclama le Bulgare. Rrregarrrde ton prrroprrre petit ami! Il rrrêverrrait de l'assassiner de ses mains! S'il le pourrrrait, il le torrrturrrerrrait à morrrt! »

Hermione, qui était entre-temps partie à la cuisine, revint et lui tendit un verre.

« Bois. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda étrangement mais obéit. Peu après, il dormait à point fermé dans les bras de son ami russe.

« Merci 'Mione, tu viens de nous sauver! » Ricana ce dernier.

« Le pauvre, au moins maintenant il ne s'inquiète plus. »

« Vous croyez qu'il a raison de tant s'en faire? » Demanda Drago.

À peu près tous haussèrent les épaules, sachant très bien que le Bulgare n'avait pas complètement tord. Ils attendaient avec angoisse de revoir les trois hommes pour savoir ce qui c'était passé en haut. Au bout d'une heure, Victor se réveilla, un peu sonné, et se remit à angoisser. Heureusement pour les oreilles de ses amis, Dumbledore, Severus et Tom descendirent peu après. William, ne pouvant pas fuir, observait obstinément par la fenêtre, les joues enflammées. Victor, aussi rapidement que sa condition le lui permettait, sauta au cou de Tom qui le serra doucement contre lui. Harry regardait avec insistance le directeur en attente de son verdict qu'il espérait, dans le fond, en défaveur du mage pour se débarrasser de son ennemi de toujours. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, chacun attendant que Dumbledore parle. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il ouvrit la bouche...

* * *

Coucou! Avant toute chose, je vais parler des updates... Elles seront à la fois en rapport aux reviews qu'aux dates... Pour _Croisière_ et _Mauvaise expérience_, nombre de review je vais updater dès que j'ai **3 **reviews et pour _Le trio redoutable_(le nombre est plus élevé vu le nombre BEAUCOUP plus élevé de lecteurs) je vais updater après** 5** reviews. Dans le cas où le nombre de reviews n'es pas atteint, je vais updater à tous les mois, comme c'est le cas depuis un bout de temps. Ce système va marcher pour tous les prochains chapitres de mes fics. Donc non, je ne vous oblige pas à reviewer, le nombre de review reçu va seulement déterminer si j'update plus rapidement. Merci!!

Bon, retour à trio... Alors, SVP dite pas ke je fais du chantage, sa n'en ai pas, c'est juste pour vous expliquer à quel intervalle je vais updater... Et quand même, j'ai de bonnes raisons de mettre le nombre plus élevé pour celui-ci étant donné qu'il y a plus d'une centaine de personnes qui la lise comparé à entre 10 et 20 pour mes 2 autres fics... Anyway, vous croirez bien ce que vous voulez... Donc, **MERCI** à **_Cocci_**(ouais, bon, je ne sais pas encore si je dois être vexée que tu trouve ça marrant ou si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment mais bon, ça me fais toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews donc, je crois que je vais prendre ça du côté positif... En ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione... Ben... Je dois avoué que parmi toute mes fic(autant sur le site que sur papier) c'est un des seuls couples hétéro qui ait un tant soit peu d'importance dans une fic vu que je suis une fan incontestable du slash/yaoi... Mais bon, il se pourrait que d'ici quelques chapitre, ce couple aient un peu plus d'importance pour un moment, mais il faut me comprendre, le couple principal est HP/DM...) et à **_Karok_**(Karou!! C'est pas ma faute... Attend de voir le one-shot que je vais poster d'ici pas long, tu vas vouloir me tuer encore plus... Pis c'est pas ma faute, je préfère de loin Sev, Tom(pas version face de serpent), Drago,etc. que les perso gentils(sauf Sirius, lui, je l'adore loll mais en général, je préfère les méchants...) fallait bien que je fasse chier Harry... quoi que encore là, je suis sûre que tu ne voudras pas lire mes autres fics de HP juste en voyant les couples loll... Et comme tu peux le voir, saint-potter l'a pas encore accepté loll!) Alors, on se revoit au prochain chapitre!!


	19. Le jugement

_**Chapitre XIX: **Le jugement_

Alors que Dumbledore ouvrait la bouche pour parler, la fenêtre du salon fut fracassée. Un homme tout habillé de noir entra. William, le plus près de lui, fut le premier a voir son visage. Il poussa un cri aigu en reculant précipitamment, tombant au passage. L'homme enleva la capuche de sa cape, révélant à tous son identité. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc encadrait son beau visage aristocratique. Ses yeux métalliques sondaient la pièce et son regard dur tomba l'ancien mage noir qui protégeait de son corps son amant. Un sourire mauvais était dessiné sur ses lèvres rouges d'où dépassaient deux petites canines. Devant eux se dressait un homme qu'ils croyaient tous mort: Lucius Malfoy.

« Tom... Siffla-t-il. Comme on se retrouve... Ce n'était pas gentil d'abandonner à leur pauvre sort tes très chers serviteurs. »

« Malfoy... » Gronda Tom.

« Ils étaient complètement perdus les pauvre! Mais ça m'a donné un avantage sur toi. En les voyant laisser à eux-mêmes, j'ai décidé de les prendre en main! »

« Tu devrais être mort. »

« Je sais... Mais certains de tes petits copains n'étaient pas content de te voir te ramollir à cause de ton petit protégé, je n'étais pas tout à fait mort quand ils m'ont retrouvés et ils se sont arrangés pour que je revienne à la vie. Cependant, ils ont cru bon, et je leur en suis reconnaissant, de me donner en plus certains pouvoirs et certains gènes qui ont amplifiés ma puissance jusqu'à être plus fort que toi. Je suis le nouveau Lord noir! Et tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de reprendre tes fonctions. Au plaisir de vous revoir... surtout toi, mon petit William, même si tu semble avoir un peu peur de moi... »

Puis il disparut. Le premier à bouger après cette apparition fut Drago, qui avança vers son frère. Ce dernier était assis par terre, pétrifié, ses yeux étaient fixaient l'endroit où se dressait son père quelques secondes plus tôt. Drago passa une main devant ses yeux, le faisant revenir sur terre, mais déclanchant en lui un fort tremblement.

« Will, ça va, il est parti... »

William se leva rapidement puis courut dans sa chambre sous le regard effaré des autres occupants de la pièce. Victor tenta de le suivre, mais il fut arrêter par Tom qui lui désigna Snape qui montait déjà les escaliers. Drago monta à la suite de son parrain et ils entrèrent en même temps dans la chambre. L'auror alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère sur le lit et le berça doucement contre lui en voyant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. À un moment, Snape les approcha et tandis lui tandis une fiole.

« C'est une potion calmante, tu n'as qu'à la lui donner. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Sev, tu ne pourrais pas le faire à ma place? Demanda Drago avec des yeux suppliants. S'il te plait! »

« Non. »

« Alors berce Will à ma place. »

« C'est bon, je lui donne la potion... »

Une fois que William fut calmé, Drago le questionna:

« Pourquoi as-tu eu cette réaction? Quand on a été testés, ça avait été beaucoup moins pire... »

« Là-bas, j'avais des doutes que ce n'était pas réel à cause des épreuves qui étaient arrivées avant... Mais là il est vrai et il est de retour et je ne veux pas qu'il recommence à me faire du mal et... »

« Doucement, on est là, il te fera rien... »

« Pourquoi est-il si bouleversé? » Interrogea soudain Severus.

Drago vint pour répondre mais le regard triste que lui lança son frère l'en dissuada. Il fit cependant signe au professeur qu'il lui en reparlerais plus tard pour qu'il n'aggrave pas trop le cas de William en lui rappelant ses mauvais souvenirs. Ils redescendirent tous les trois et découvrirent que la fenêtre avait été réparée.

« Votre maison sera protégée comme le QG de l'ordre et la maison de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago dès ce soir. Déclara Dumbledore. Quant à vous Riddle, si vous nous prouvez que nous pouvons avoir confiance en vous et que vous nous aider à vaincre Malefoy, qui je ne le craint, est réellement beaucoup plus puissant qu'auparavant, vous pourrez vivre 'normalement' au sein de la communauté magique et personne ne saura qui vous êtes. »

Puis, il partit en compagnie de Severus. Olivier, Victor et Yuri qui n'attendaient que ça sautèrent sur William pour savoir comment il allait. Les cinq autres personnes présentes pouffèrent de rire en les voyant.

« C'est bon, il va bien, laissez-le respirer un peu... » Ricana Drago.

William alla s'asseoir et son meilleur ami le sera contre lui.

« T'en fais pas, on ne le laisserrra jamais te rrrefairrre le moindrrre mal. » Murmura-t-il.

« Vict, s'il le veut il y arrivera... »

« Harrrry et Tom sont tous les deux trrrès puissants, ils arrrriverrront à le battrrre. »

« Ça reste à voir... »

Tom attira alors Harry à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Je sais que tu me hais et que ça ne changera pas de si tôt mais nous devons nous allier pour vaincre Malefoy. Dit Tom. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec William et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Je le fais aussi pour Victor, c'est son meilleur ami et il l'adore. »

« Pour une fois, je crois que tu as raison. De plus, si Drago le perd, il va être tellement attristé... Et j'avoue qu'en effet je l'aime bien mon beau-frère... »

Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur pacte et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Leur entrée ne passa pas du tout inaperçue.

« Quoi? » Firent-ils à l'unisson.

« Tu as enfin accepté Tom? » Demanda Drago en se collant à Harry.

« Non, mais on a décidé de s'allier pour vaincre ton père avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mal à ton cher grand frère. »

« C'est un début... Vous êtes formidables. »

« Je sais. » Répondirent-ils en même temps avant de se lancer un regard surpris.

Leurs amis étaient morts de rire.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas bien, vous vous ressembler beaucoup... » Commença Ron.

« ...Et qui se ressemble s'assemble! » Finit Hermione.

Leurs rire redoublèrent alors que Harry et Tom les regardaient avec étonnement. Puis ils pouffèrent de rire à leur tour.

* * *

Désolé pour le court chapitre mais j'ai une confession à faire: je sais plus trop trop ou je m'enligne loll! J'avoue que je n'aime pas plus qui faut(mouais, je rectifie: je préfère mes autres fics, mais je l'aime quand même!) cette histoire mais je continu à l'écrire pour les quelques personnes qui lisent encore. J'aimerais axer certains chapitres de l'histoire sur le couple Tom/Victor, sur William et sur Severus(même si d'autres vont complètement être axés sur le couple Harry/Drago) et je VEUX savoir votre avis... Je le fais ou pas? Anyway, **_Merci_** à **_moji_**, **_lilu malfoy-potter _**et **_Karok_**(euh... Karou... Je t'ai avertis que dans _Racontes-leur mon histoire_ Tom était très présent et tu l'a lu quand même tsé... Lol c'est pas de ma faute... Anyway mes autres fics de HP, les couples principaux sont BZ/DM(si je fais la suite de RLMH), TR/DM et VK/DM et dis pas que les couples principaux de mes fics de HP ont tous comme point commun Drago ôte dis que c'est faux: dans RLMH c'est TR/SS!!!:P ...MAIS T'ES CRUELLE!!!! En plus là Dumbledore serait pas mal cave de tuer Tom maintenant... Après tout il a besoin de lui pour tuer Luss... De toute façon tu devrais être contente(d'ici un nombre assez grand de chapitres normalement) car il va lui arriver bien des malheurs le pauvre.) 

REVIEWS PLEASE!!-


	20. Réparer ses erreurs

_**Chapitre XX: Réparer ses erreurs**_

« SEVERUS SNAPE, RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI! » Hurla Harry au salon du QG de l'ordre, faisant sursauter les autres personnes se trouvant dans la maison.

« Un peu de respect, Potter! » Gronda Severus en entrant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs au survivant.

« Je vais te respecter uniquement si tu m'aide! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais? »

« Parce que je veux récupérer Drago! »

« Je suis supposé comprendre? »

« Non. Assis! Et je vais t'expliquer. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qu va me donner des ordres! »

« Très bien. »

Harry poussa son ancien professeur sur un fauteuil avant de lancer un sort pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Il ferma la porte afin que personne d'autre n'entende puis il commença ses explications:

« Le lendemain du jour où Malefoy est apparu devant nous, les gars sont venus habiter chez nous car ce crétin a trouver le moyen pendant la nuit d'entrer dans la chambre de William. Il lui a fait subir ses tortures habituelles, soit le viol et la torture et ce, durant toute la nuit avant de repartir au matin. Quand on est allé les voir, mon adorable petit dragon a fait la gaffe de demander où était son grand frère, ce à quoi les autres ont répondu qu'il devait dormir encore. Il a été le chercher avec Tom et ils l'ont trouvé complètement traumatisé. Du coup, on s'est dit que nous ferions mieux de les obliger à rester avec nous. Donc, depuis une semaine, William, qui ne s'est toujours pas remis, monopolise MON Drago! Et aussi Victor, mais par un moyen que j'ignore, Tom, lui, parvient à le ramener à lui. Donc il faut que tu vienne t'occuper de William, que je puisse enfin récupérer mon amant! Tu es le seul qu'il laissera faire sans inquiétude! »

« Et maintenant, tu vas me donner une seule et unique bonne raison d'y aller. »

Harry soupira et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur qui tourna au rouge et lui jeta un regard noir.

« C'est d'accord. » Siffla-t-il.

« Merci! »

Sur le chemin Harry pris soin d'avertir Severus sur certains points concernant le jeune homme:

« D'abord, il faut que tu sache que ça l'a vraiment traumatisé et que son père n'y a pas été de main morte. Ses yeux sont presque toujours remplis de larmes et il sursaute au moindre touché. Même quand il n'y a que Drago avec lui. »

Severus acquiesça et le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Quand ils entrèrent, ils montèrent directement à la chambre de William. Le jeune homme, par chance, dormait.

« Sev? Souffla Drago. Que fais-tu ici? »

« Je suis venu prendre ta place près de lui, tu semble épuisé. Va avec Potter, je vais bien m'occuper de lui, promis. »

« Merci Sev... »

« Mon ange, tu vas d'abord aller dormir... »Proposa Harry.

« D'accord... »

Les deux garçons partirent au moment où William ouvrit les yeux.

« Drago? Murmura-t-il pas tout à fait réveillé. Tu devrais aller te reposer... »

« C'est là qu'il est allé. Répondit Severus. Tu l'as manqué de quelques secondes. »

William sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers l'homme avant de gémir.

« Fais attention. Le sermonna Severus. Tu va te faire mal. »

Quand il voulu voir si le blond ne s'était pas blessé, il fut repoussé violement. Le plus jeune se replia sur lui-même, sous le regard étonné de l'autre. Severus soupira et s'assit sur le lit, près de lui. Il se mit à caresser doucement les mèches en désordre du jeune homme pour le calmer, tout en lui chuchotant diverses phrases qu'il voulait rassurantes. Au bout d'un moment, ses efforts semblèrent porter fruit et William s'était détendu.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu sais? » Fit Severus.

« Ou... oui... Ce n'est que de mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface dès que quelqu'un me touche... »

« Oublie ça , passe par-dessus et laisse-moi regarder tes blessures d'accord? »

« Je n'y arriverai pas... »

'' Aux grands mots les grands remèdes...'' Pensa Severus avant de dire:

« Est-ce que tu m'aime? »

« Oui... »Répondit William en rougissant.

« Alors fais-moi confiance, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »

« Non... »

« Et j'accepte de sortir avec toi. »

« ...D'accord... »

William le laissa bien s'occuper de lui, sachant très bien que l'homme n'avait dit cela que pour le faire accepter et qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa parole. Dès qu'il eut fini, le blond lâcha:

« C'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors, fou moi la paix, je sais que tu n'était pas sincère. »

« William, bien que ça ne me plaise pas trop, je vais tenir ma promesse. » Tenta Severus

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça ne te plait pas. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi en sachant que tu n'éprouve rien pour moi. »

« J'avoue que je te trouve attirant, n'importe qui pourrait m'approuver, tu est terriblement mignon. Côté caractère, tu me tape royalement sur les nerfs, comme tous les Griffondors. Cependant, je ne veux pas te laisser te voir dépérir quitte à devoir sortir avec toi pour que tu me prenne comme point d'appui. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accrocher à la vie, pour t'aider à tout affronter et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me montrer ce qu'est l'amour. Essayons, au moins. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi, tu me l'as assez clairement fais comprendre quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. La seule raison pourquoi tu me le propose maintenant est que tu as pitié de moi. »

« Non. J'ai seulement été... disons surpris... C'est sorti tout seul, je ne le pensais pas vraiment... »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu dis il y a à peine quelques minutes que ça ne te plaisait pas? »

« Parce que j'ai essayé une dernière fois de me convaincre que je ne devais pas le faire. En fait, je t'ai toujours trouvé adorable, c'est pour ça que je m'acharnais un peu sur toi. Avec les années tu n'as fait que t'embellir et quand je t'ai revu j'ai été estomaqué. Si je t'ai repoussé aussi brutalement, c'est aussi parce que, dans un sens, nous sommes en guerre et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé si je meurs... »

« Te rends-tu compte que tu m'as fait encore plus mal en me rejetant comme ça? »

« Oui. J'en suis désolé et maintenant je vais me rattraper. »

Severus approcha doucement le visage de William vers le sien et l'embrassa. Le blond se tendit mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Ils durent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre une fois à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime, Sev... » Souffla William

« J'accepte qu'on soit ensemble cette fois. »

Sur ce, Severus s'allongea près de William qui se cala contre lui. L'intrus reparti incognito, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, pour se diriger vers le salon où tous les autres étaient.

« Ça y est! Ricana Harry. Ça a marché. »

« Encore heureux qu'il ait cru votre histoire... Répliqua Hermione. Que lui as-tu raconté? »

« Je lui ai dit que William monopolisait Drago, il voulait toujours pas, je l'ai menacé, il m'a suivi, Dray a fait semblant d'être épuisé, il a mordu à l'hameçon et William à réagi parfaitement comme on l'avait prévu. »

« Ça n'aurait pas été plus facile de t'arranger avec William? »Demanda Ron.

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il aurait accepté? Tu n'as pas vu la réaction qu'il a eut face à Snape la semaine dernière? »

« Mouais... Vu comme ça... »

« Reste plus qu'à espérer que Sev parvienne à le faire sortir de sa coquille. »Finit Drago.

Puis, ils repartirent tous à leurs occupations, faisant attention lorsqu'ils passaient près de la chambre de William à ne pas réveiller les deux hommes enlacés.

* * *

Désolée pour les 2 ti jours de retard loll... Mais j'avais pas d'idées lolll...anyway, comme il n'y a qu'une personne qui a répondu à ma question de l'autre chapitre, je décide qu'il va avoir des chapitres uniquement axés sur les couple TJxVK, SSxWM et HPxDM!!!!(ça serait cool aussi sur Yu et Oli mais si vous voulez pas dîte le loll) Au fait, je sais pas si je l'avais dit, mais j'ai écrit un one-shot et je vous conseil d'aller le lire en attendant le nouveau chapitre de trio!!!! Donc, **_MERCI_** à **_Lunita Jedusort P-M_**, **_blue moon_**, **_moji_**(et encore, t'a pas vu ce que je leur prépare!!il est méchant Luss loll, plus que tu peux t'y attendre!) et **_Karok_**(j'avoue que c'était un peu de la triche de t'avoir dit mon idée à l'avance, mais c'est meilleur que supposé, avoue! Et tu vas voir, tu as retrouvé mon côté romantique il y a un bout et un peu ici, mais mon côté sadique va bientôt ressortir!! Lolll tu vois de quel côté de ma personnalité je veux parler?;)).

Reviews please!!


	21. Éprouver du plaisir

_Juste une petite note pour vous dire que ce n'est pas pour rien que ma fic est rated 'M' il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre et les prochaines fois, je ne vous avertis pas, le rating n'est pas là pour rien ;)_

_**Chapitre XXI: Éprouver du plaisir**_

William était dans sa chambre, devant la fenêtre. Le temps était à l'orage et le blond était absorbé par son observation des éclairs. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimer faire, c'est regarder le ciel lors des orages. Il était tellement absorbé par l'extérieur que lorsque Severus entoura sa taille de ses bras, il sursauta.

« Tu as encore peur? » Souffla le professeur.

« Non. Répondit William. J'ai juste été surpris, je ne t'ai pas entendu ni vu arriver, je regardais les éclairs. »

« Tu as des passe-temps assez étranges... »

« Dis celui qui passait volontairement ses journées dans un cachot devant des chaudrons... »

« Hé! »

Severus le chatouilla pour le punir. Le blond se tortillait entre ses bras pour tenter de s'échapper de la prise de son amoureux qui refusait de le lâcher. Ils finirent étendus sur le lit, enlacés et riant.

« T'es même pas gentil Sevy! » Lança William.

« Tant pis pour toi! Répliqua Severus. Tu l'avais mérité! »

« Non! »

« Si! »

William lui tira la langue et Snape en profita pour l'attraper entre ses lèvres et l'embrasser. À un moment, l'aîné glissa une main sous le chandail de son petit ami qui se tendit, de mauvais souvenirs refaisant soudain surface.

« Détend-toi mon ange. Susurra Severus en embrassant son visage et son cou. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Severus, non... Murmura le blond. On est ensemble depuis peu de temps... Et j'ai un peu peur... »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Aies confiance en moi, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je te jure que si ça ne te plait pas je vais arrêter. »

« Qui te dit que tu pourras te contrôler? »

« Parce que je sais que je ne supporterai jamais l'idée de t'avoir fais le moindre mal. »

« Tu l'as déjà fais. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. »

« Je sais mon amour et j'en suis désolé. Je faisais ça pour éviter ce qu'il y a entre nous maintenant et tu as vu ce que ça a donné? Je m'en voulais tellement que j'ai fini par être quand même en couple avec toi. »

« Si... Si je te fais confiance... vas-tu me promettre de ne pas me faire de mal? »

« C'est juré. Si je te fais mal, et là je précise, après la pénétration car ça c'est certain que ça va être un peu douloureux, je te laisse m'attacher au lit et me faire tout ce que tu veux pour te venger. N'importe quoi. Si tu veux, je vais même t'aider à trouver des instruments pour me torturer. Ça te va? »

« Dans le fond, le sado-masochisme ça t'excite... »

« Pas vraiment. »

William ris doucement puis accepta:

« ...O.K... »

Severus l'embrassa pour le remercier avant de s'attaquer à son cou tout en enlevant morceau par morceau leurs vêtements. Les mains expertes de l'homme caressait avec douceur chaque parcelle de peau découverte, faisant soupirer de contentement son jeune amant. Tout en traçant un chemin de feu le long du corps de William avec sa langue, il lui présenta ses doigts que le blond lécha avec attention. Quand il arriva à la hampe de chair, il ramena ses doigts à lui avant d'en entrer un en son amoureux, détournant son attention en suçotant le gland où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de sperme. Severus le prépara consciencieusement changeant son rythme sur l'érection à chaque fois qu'il ajoutait un doigt. Quand il le sentit près, il remonta son visage au niveau de celui de son cadet et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Ça va, mon amour? »

« Ouiii! »

« Que veux-tu? »

« Continue! »

« Avec mes doigts? »

« Nooon! Je te veux en moi! »

« À tes ordres. Attention, j'entre... »

William son mordit la lèvre étouffer son cri de douleur quand les doigts de son amant furent remplacés par sa verge. Au coin de ses yeux, des larmes apparurent, mais elles furent séchées par les baisers de Severus.

« Je ne bouge pas t'en que tu ne m'en donne pas la permission. » Lui dit ce dernier.

« Et si je ne te la donne jamais? » Blagua William.

« Hum... Je vais rester en toi pour l'éternité et quand des archéologues vont retrouver nos corps, nous allons être les premiers cadavres morts à cause du sexe... »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru avant que tu pouvais faire de l'humour... Je crois que ça va aller. »

Severus l'embrassa et commença de lents mouvement qui mirent lentement mais sûrement William à bout.

« Va... plus vite... »

Severus obéit sans plus attendre, augmentant lentement la cadence. Il embrassait sans arrêt toutes les parcelles du cou et du visage de son jeune amant, évitant toujours les lèvres d'où sortait des gémissements. Le blond se répandit entre leur deux corps, criant le nom de son amant qui continua ses coups de rein. Il ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour éjaculer à son tour avant de se retirer, leur jeter un sort de nettoyage et s'allonger à côté de William. Ce dernier les recouvrit des couvertures et se lova contre le professeur, pleurant doucement.

« William? S'inquiéta Severus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Rien. »

« Pourquoi pleures-tu alors? »

« Parce que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve du plaisir grâce à cet acte. Et je t'en remercie. »

« Mon amour, tu m'as fait peur... C'est peut-être la première fois, mais ça ne seras sûrement pas la dernière. Je te promet qu'à présent, c'est tout ce que tu vas ressentir. Je ne laisserai pas Lucius te toucher à nouveau. Jamais. »

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. »

« J'arriverai à la tenir. »

« On ne sait jamais. Avec la guerre... »

« J'ai survécu jusqu'ici, j'ai l'intention de continuer. Ce n'est pas ton père qui arrivera à me tuer. Et je vais te protéger. Fais-moi confiance, je ne te décevrai pas. »

« D'accord. Je laisse ma vie entre tes mains! Fais en ce que tu veux. »

« Je vais la chérir et en prendre soin! »

« J'espère bien... »

Ils pouffèrent de rire. Au bout d'un moment pendant lequel le silence était revenu, William chuchota:

« Sev? »

« Hum? »

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... »

« Moi aussi mon petit ange, je t'aime plus que tout. »

Ils s'endormirent sur ces déclarations, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Vala un autre chapitre de bouclé. En passant, aller voir mon profil, j'y ai écris les records en rapport à mes fics! **MERCI** à **_Moji_**(loll il va être cruel... il y a quelque chose que je rêve de faire depuis longtemps et grâce à lui je vais y arriver! Loll;) ) et à **_Karok_**(Lolll, ma chère, tu es peut-être la seule qui lit ma fic qui connaît mon côté sadique, mais je suis sûre que tu ne te doute pas qui je vais m'amuser à torturer et comment loll) 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	22. Macabre découverte

_**Chapitre XXII: Macabre découverte**_

Dans une pièce sombre où seul la lumière de la lune passait, se trouvait un vieil homme. Il était enchaîné et avait l'air un peu inquiet. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa voir un homme aussi beau qu'il était méchant, le nouveau Voldemort. Il laissa échapper un rire et avança vers l'enchaîné.

« Malefoy. » Gronda le vieux.

« Albus Dumbledore! Rit Malefoy. Quel plaisir de vous voir... »

« Ce plaisir n'est pas partagé. »

« Je m'en doutais bien... »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tout laisser tomber? Je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien... »

« La ferme! Sombre vieux fou manipulateur, ne veux-tu donc rien voir? Je suis le nouveau maître d'une armée noire surpuissante, j'ai tout pour réussir là où Tom a échoué lamentablement. Comme si j'allais tout abandonner... Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que c'est ta faute s'il a changé. »

« Je ne vois pas d... »

« Non, bien sûr, tu ne vois pas... Bien entendu, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es arrangé pour que Tom tombe amoureux... »

« Le petit Krum était déjà amoureux de lui, je n'ai fait que l'aider à le rencontrer et Tom en est tombé amoureux. C'est tout. »

« Soit. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Je vais m'amuser maintenant. Et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant. »

Il fit un sourire mauvais qui laissa découvrir ses canines. Il planta ses dents dans le cou du vieux pour aspirer son sang, mais seulement un peu. Il lécha la plaie qui se referma.

« Maintenant, est-ce que tu sais ce que je vais faire? Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir vécu si longtemps... »

Il ouvrit la porte d'une armoire de bois, laissant apparaître des instruments de torture.

« La seule chose intéressante dans les moldus est la torture... Fit-il en caressant du bout du doigt la fine lame d'un poignard. C'est bien la seule chose d'utile qui vient d'eux... Et j'ai les instruments parfaits pour m'amuser! »

Il s'amusa d'abord à casser quelques os, mais Dumbledore ne laissait pas échapper de cris.

« Tu es ennuyant! Rouspéta Lucius avec une moue d'enfant contrarié. Je veux t'entendre crier et me supplier d'arrêter! »

« Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. » Rétorqua le vieil homme.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et répliqua, furieux:

« Que tu le veuille ou pas, je vais parvenir à te faire hurler de douleur. »

Il arracha la robe du sorcier et avec sa dague, il dessina sur la peau de Dumbledore. Il prit d'autres poignards et les entra dans la peau du vieillard. Un dans chaque épaule, un dans chaque jambe et le dernier dans le ventre. Avant que l'homme meurt, Lucius ouvrit la peau et sortit le coeur de ses propres mains. Du sang giclait partout et un rire lugubre se fit entendre dans le manoir. Malefoy mordit à pleines dents dans l'organe encore chaud. Puis il prépara le corps pour le ramener à ses ennemis...

Le lendemain, près de la maison du trio, fut retrouver le cadavre du vieil homme. Son coeur se trouvait dans sa bouche, comme une pomme dans celle d'un cochon. Ses yeux arrachés étaient plantés avec des aiguilles sur son front. Ses intestins s'étendaient autour de lui et où devait se trouver normalement son coeur était accroché un mot qui disait :

« Vous allez tous y passer!

Le vieux fou n'était que le premier!

Mon fils, prépare-toi tu es le prochain.

Mon petit William, tu redeviendras mien!

L.M. »

Bien entendu, avec la chance qui le poursuivait, ce fut William qui découvrit le cadavre. Ce soir là, après avoir tout réglé, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le salon. Ron et Hermione étaient enlacés, encore sous le choc. William, complètement traumatisé, pleurait dans les bras d'un Severus plus qu'inquiet en plus d'être peiné. Harry était dans les bras de Drago, tous les deux attristés, mais Harry encore plus. Olivier était effrayé par ce qu'il avait vu et se cachait dans les bras de Yuri. Victor était plus qu'inquiet pour son meilleur ami et Tom tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Personne ne voulait accepter le fait que ça c'était réellement passé. Et personne ne voulait croire que les menaces étaient réelles. Ron prit soudainement la parole:

« S'il a réussi à attraper Dumbledore et à lui faire ça, il ne va pas avoir de problème à nous faire ce qu'il veut! »

« Si on reste ensemble et qu'on s'entraide, nous n'aurons pas de problèmes. » Répliqua Severus.

« Mais tu rêve! Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas dans ta tête? »

« Stupide Weasley, si tu veux crever, va te pendre, mais moi, il n'est pas question que je perde William. Je ferai tout pour le protéger. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Moi c'est pareil en rapport à Victor. Ajouta Tom. Et je ne crois pas que contre nous tous, même si tu nous fait défaut le rouquin, il puisse arriver à nous vaincre. »

« Ron, crois-les... » Supplia Hermione.

« C'est bon, c'est bon... Capitula Ron. Mais dès que William se fait tuer, je vous abandonne! »

Harry et Tom durent se jeter devant Ron pour le protéger de l'assaut de Drago, Yuri, Olivier et Victor qui voulurent lui sauter dessus pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Severus resta assis, serrant William contre lui, lui disant de ne pas écouter. Il l'embrassa avant de gronder:

« Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Mais si un jour il te capture et que tu as besoin d'aide, tu iras voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

Il souleva le blond dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur chambre. Les autres qui étaient furieux contre le roux firent la même chose. Ron se retrouva seul dans le salon avec sa belle. Celle-ci soupira longuement avant de lui ordonner:

« Demain, tu vas t'excuser... »

« Non! » Refusa-t-il.

« Ron, je ne veux pas te perdre... Et Harry seul ne pourra pas te sauver... »

Devant le regard suppliant de sa femme, il ne put que céder. Du coup, le lendemain il fit ses excuse à tous, surtout à William, pour s'être emporté de cette façon.

* * *

Je sais, je suis en retard(quoi que je me demande si quelque un avait seulement remarqué...) Anyway MERCI à _**moji**_, _**LIARANA**_ et _**Karok**_(Quand j'ai lu 'je découvre d'autre côté de toi,...' j'ai pas compris et je cherchais... Puis j'ai compris... Et j'ai tourné au rouge loll... Mais tsé, dans le one-shot aussi j'avais fait un lemon... Anyway tout ça pour dire que j'ai fini par partir à rire, car dans mon autre fic il doit en avoir une dizaine...)... 


	23. Unis pour la vie

_**Chapitre XXIII: Unis à jamais...**_

Nus dans leur lit, Drago soupirait de bonheur alors que son amant le massait.

« Tu es trop douéééé! » Ronronna le blond.

« Je sais. » Rit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Il tourna doucement son amoureux sur le dos et commença à le caresser. Sa main posée d'abord sur sa joue descendit le long de son corps avant d'atteindre sa hanche où elle resta posée. Son autre main jouait dans les doux cheveux blonds de Drago. Celui-ci avait passer ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser passionnément, leur langues jouant ensemble, dansant une danse enflammée. Drago, emporté dans la passion et le plaisir, remarqua à peine que les doigts préalablement lubrifiés de son amant le préparait à le recevoir.

« Harry, je t'en pris, ça fait si longtemps que j'attend… » Murmura Drago avant de reprendre le baiser enflammé.

Son amant ne se fit pas attendre et entra en lui. Il donnait des coups de reins rapides et précis, frappant à tous les coup la prostate du blond qui, s'il n'avait pas eut la bouche occuper avec la langue de Harry, aurait crié de plaisir. Le plaisir leur donnaient l'impression de planer. C'est au bout d'un moment qu'il atteignient la jouissance ensemble, l'un se répendant entre eux-deux, l'autre dans le corps de son aimé. ils reprirent leur souffle et s'embrassèrent longuement avant de commencé à parler d'un sujet beaucoup moins réjouissant. Ce fut Drago qui commença sur ce sujet:

« Harry, crois-tu vraiment qu'on va arriver à vaincre mon père? »

« Ne t'en fais pas... Murmura son amant. Je ne sais pas si on va y arriver, mais il faut y croire. Si on perds tout espoir, nous sommes certains de perdre. Alors mieux vaux croire que nous vaincrons. »

« Promets-moi que peu importe ce qui va arriver, jamais tu ne m'abandonneras... Si tu meurs, je veux mourir avec toi. »

« Ne dis pas de telles choses... Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort... Mais je te promet que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, à la vie, à la mort. »

« Je t'adore... »

Le blond se réfugia dans les bras de son amour qui le serra contre lui de toute ses forces, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Au matin, ils descendirent manger, croyant être les derniers arrivés vu l'heure. Mais deux personnes étaient apparemment encore au lit. Drago demanda:

« Sev et Will ne sont toujours pas descendus? »

« Nop. Répondit Ron. Peut-être qu'ils se sont trop épuisés cette nuit et qu'il ont besoin de dormir plus longtemps pour reprendre leurs forces... »

« Peut-être que justement ils sont trop occupés pour descendre... » Ajouta Harry.

« Moi je dis que vous avez trop d'imagination les garçons. Répliqua Hermione en roulant les yeux. J'aimerais bien qu'ils descendent, j'ai une grande nouvelle! »

« Je vais les chercher. Fit Drago. Comme ça, si jamais je les interromps, il y a moins de chance que Severus fasse un meurtre que si c'est quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sa remarque, bien que totalement vraie, attira les rires des autres. Il monta les escaliers et se rendit à la chambre de son frère et cogna à la porte. Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebaillement. Un sourire attendrit se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait les corps enlacés de William et Severus. Les couvertures noires étaient montées haut et tous deux souriaient dans leur sommeil. L'ainé des Malefoy était sur son amant, la tête enfouit dans son cou. Ils étaient parfaitement adorables. Drago s'approcha alors d'eux, parlant doucement pour ne pas les réveiller trop brusquement. Il tira sur les draps et son sourire se fada. Un hurlement passa ses lèvres. Une épée au blason de la famille Malfoy transperçait les corps des deux hommes, de façon à percer le coeur de chacun. Dans le bas du dos de William était accrochée une note:

_Severus m'a volé William, il le voulait juste pour lui_

_Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me venger _

_J'ai pris leur vie, ils seront maintenant toujours unis_

_Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu une dernière fois jouer..._

_Pour les prochains un indice facile:_

_Un plus un égal trois_

_Pensez-y, ce n'est pas difficile_

_Je serai bientôt à nouveau sous votre toit!_

_L.M._

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient dans le salon, complètement bouleversés. Quatre personnes, trop affectées par les morts survenues dormaient profondément grâce à l'une des potions de la jeune médicomage se trouvant avec eux. Drago et Victor étaient endormis dans les bras de leur amant respectif tandis que Yuri et Olivier étaient enlacés dans l'un des divans. Les quatre personnes restante quant à elles, tentaient de comprendre le message.

« Que pourrait-il dire par 'un plus un égal trois'? Souffla Tom. Ça n'a pas de sens... »

« Il faut essayer de réfléchir comme ce malade réfléchit. » Tenta Hermionne.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ma belle, tu l'as dit, c'est un malade. » Rétorqua Ron.

« Il n'y a rien que je vois en rapport avec nous qui puisse donner trois. Dit Harry en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds de son ange. Mais le problème reste qu'il est parvenu à entrer malgré toutes les protections. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. »

« Il n'attaque jamais quand nous sommes tous ensemble. Remarqua l'ex seigneur des ténèbres. Il a capturé Dumbledore quand il était seul, il a tuer Will et Sev durant la nuit, où ils étaient seuls et sans défense... Le mieux serait que nous restions toujours ensemble, que nous dormions dans la même pièce... Mais pas ici. »

« Où veux-tu qu'on aille? »

« Le manoir appartenant anciennement à la famille de mon père est toujours en état, on pourrait toujours y aller. Les seules personnes connaissant cet endroit ne sont plus de ce monde je crois. »

« Ce n'est pas en croyant seulement des choses qu'on parviendra à être en sécurité. »

« À mon avis, entre ici où il sait où on est et là-bas où il y a une chance qu'il ne sache pas, c'est mieux là-bas. »

« Tom n'a pas tord Harry. Les arrêta Hermione. Nous serons peut-être plus en sécurité là-bas... »

« On ne risque rien à essayer. Conclut Ron. Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici. »

Après de nombreuses d'argumentation, ils parvinrent à faire accepter l'idée à Harry. Mais ils eurent rapidement autre chose à penser...

* * *

Ouais, ouais, je sais, ça été long... mais bon, je suis de retour alors pour le peu de monde que cette histoire intéresse, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée!!! Cela dit, la fin arrive bientôt... de un parce que presque personne ne lit et de deux parce que il faut bien que l'histoire ait une fin parce que sinon ça n'arrêtera jamais et le peu de lecteurs que j'adore que j'ai risquerait de tomber à zéro lolll... ANYWAY, tout ça pour dire que cette fic aura 30 chapitres en tout... Alors, _**MERCI**_ à _**Moji**_(_euh... voyons le côté positif, Will est mort heureux dans les bras de Sev... lol_)_**, Zaika**__ (Quel enthousiasme XD), __**Karok**__(...zut...j'ai manqué mon coup... lolll je blague, j'ai juste décrit ce que je voyais dans ma tête :P)_ et _**Drayry972**_.

En attendant le prochain chapitre, cherchez de qui parle notre poète maniaque dans sa petite note...


	24. NDA

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais, je n'ai pas updaté depuis très longtemps... Mais j'avais perdu un peu le goût de l'écriture de fanfic (car je ne perdrai jamais le goût d'écrire, j'étais simplement plus inspirée par mes projets de romans et certains forum RPG...) et je manquais de temps pour le faire de toute façon. Ceci dit, j'ai commencé nombre de mes fanfics publiées ou non, lorsque j'étais encore jeune et je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce que j'ai pu écrire lorsque j'était enfant. Donc, lorsque je vais avoir fini de modifier, sans trop les changer non plus, les chapitres, je vais supprimer toutes mes fanfictions (mis à part mon one-shot _Raconte-leur mon histoire_)pour ensuite poster les fics améliorées et finalement les continuer! :) Mes updates ne seront peut-être pas régulières et fréquentes (surtout que je dois me réhabituer à FFnet), mais je vais faire comme je peux pour poster au moins une fois par mois pour chacune des histoires.

À bientôt!

Tia Dragons's Mistress


End file.
